


never leave (German)

by Freelikelarry



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelikelarry/pseuds/Freelikelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ist ein König den jeder für ein Monster hält. Louis liebt es zu lesen. </p><p>Oder auch einfach : Eine die Schöne und das Biest Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never leave (German)

Louis' Mutter hatte ihm früh klar gemacht, dass Märchen nicht echt waren und dass das perfekte Leben nicht existierte. Er bekam das oft genug am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Als das älteste von fünf Kindern blieb nicht viel für ihn übrig. Besonders nicht wenn die Wachen des Königs jede Woche vor ihrer Tür standen um die Steuer einzuziehen.

“Louis spielen wir was?“ fragte Fizzy und sah ihren großen Bruder mit ihren hellen blauen Augen an.

“Später vielleicht Fiz“ sagte er sanft und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er war schon halb zur Tür raus als er sie nochmal etwas murmeln hörte.

“Was hast du gesagt, Schatz?“

Sie grinste ihn breit an. Louis liebte ihr Lächeln. Man sah die paar fehlenden Zähne wenn sie so breit grinste, dass sie kleine Lachfältchen an den Augen bekam. So wie die Kinder sich draußen um Essen stritten war es kein Wunder, dass die Hälfte von ihnen keine Zähne mehr hatte.

“Liest du uns heut Abend wieder vor?“

Louis nickte mit einem Lächeln, winkte seiner Schwester noch mal und war dann zur Tür raus. Die Morgensonne blendete ihn als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Der Junge mit den Zeitungen lief an ihm vorbei. Jedoch ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Louis interessierte sowieso nicht was Spannendes im Königreich passiert war. Denn es passierte eigentlich nie etwas Spannendes.

Er war der Einzige der Familie der Lesen gelernt hatte. Louis musste es sich selbst beibringen. Es war nämlich so, die Schulen wollten keine Tomlinson Kinder. Eine Mutter mit fünf Kindern und ohne Mann. Sowas war nicht gern gesehen.

Louis seufzte als er seinen Weg antrat und schon fast automatisch einer Kutsche auswich. Er tat das Selbe jeden Tag. Morgens nach dem er seiner Mutter geholfen hatte Essen zu machen und sie auf die Arbeit gegangen war, half er den Mädchen sich anzuziehen, ihre Haare zu flechten und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt.

“Morgen Louis“ rief Andy fröhlich. Louis kannte ihn schon Ewigkeiten. Genau wie seinen Vater, den Bäcker.

Louis blieb jeden Morgen genau fünf Minuten stehen um mit Andy und seinem Vater zu reden, während die ihm einen Leib Brot in seinen Korb packten. Er musste immer nur den halben Preis bezahlen.

“Und euch geht’s allen gut?“ fragte der alte Mann während Andy auf seinen Füßen hin und her wippte.

“Uns geht's allen super, danke“ Louis lachte als Andy so aussah als würde er gleich platzen “Was?“

“Hast du's gehört?“ fragte er aufgeregt.

“Nein was?“

“Der König soll angeblich ins Dorf kommen“

Louis schnaubte “Den verbitterten Dreckssack hat noch nie jemand gesehen“

Der alte Bäcker hob warnend den Zeigefinger in die Luft. “Du wirst noch geköpft Louis“

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern und machte leichtfüßig einen Schritt zurück. “Soll er doch kommen. Meinen Kopf kriegt er nicht“

Andy lachte während der alte Mann seinen Kopf schüttelte. Louis rief ihnen noch ein “Bis Morgen“ zu als er den kleinen Laden verließ.

“Morgen Louis“ rief die alte Dame aus ihrem Fenster. Sie schüttelte jeden Morgen ihre Kissen aus.

“Morgen. Wie geht’s Ihnen?“

“Ich lebe. Das zählt“

Louis lachte und ging weiter. Sie sagte das jedes Mal. Und jedes Mal lachte Louis.

Die Stadt war wieder voller Kaufleute und Mägde und sogar Schafe kreuzten seinen Weg. Ein normaler Tag eben. Louis machte seinen Weg durch die Leute und bemühte sich keinen anzurempeln.

“Da bist du ja“ murmelte Perrie als Louis den Stall betrat. Sie saß wie immer auf einem Haufen Heu und nähte.

“Oh ja fast zwei Minuten zu spät“ antwortete Louis und setzte sich neben sie.

“Ist das für Daysie?“ fragte er sanft und fasste den weichen Stoff an.

Perrie sah zu ihm auf und nickte. Ihre Eltern meinten es würde ihr eh nichts bringen nähen zu können und die Kleider sahen eh schrecklich aus. Louis liebte ihre Kleider. Genau wie seine kleinen Schwestern es taten.

“Hast du es?“ fragte sie und machte die letzten Stiche an dem Kleid.

Louis grinste als er die Milch aus seinem Korb holte. Perrie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm dann das Kleid in die Hand.

Sie kannten sich seit sie Klein waren. Perrie hatte sich immer mit den älteren Jungs angelegt und drohte ihnen sie mit ihren Nadeln zu piksen, die sie immer mit sich herum trug. Einmal war sie vor ihnen weggelaufen und Louis hatte sie bei sich im Stall gefunden.

“Bis Morgen Pez“ Louis umarmte sie und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis Louis erleichtert seufzte. Die Klingel über der Tür bimmelte laut als er hereinkam.

“Guten Morgen Louis“

“Du weißt immer, dass ich es bin oder?“

Simon stand gerade auf einer Leiter und stellte Bücher ins Regal.

“Wer sollte mich sonst hier in dem kleinen Laden besuchen“ er kletterte von der Leiter und umarmte Louis.

“Ich bring dir die Bücher zurück“ verkündete Louis laut und stellte den schweren Korb auf dem Tresen ab.

Louis packte ein Buch nach dem anderen aus. Simon nahm eins davon Stirnrunzelnd in die Hand.

“Wie oft hast du das schon gelesen?“

Louis strich über eines der Bücher als er antwortete “Mindestens hundert mal. Genau wie alle andren Bücher hier.

Simon schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Ich sollte dir selber welche schreiben“

Louis begann zu lachen als er auf eines der Regale zuging. “Lieber nicht“

Er nahm vier andere Bücher. Er hatte sie alle schon gelesen.

“Ist das dein Lieblingsbuch?“ fragte Simon als Louis die Bücher auf den Tresen stellte.

Louis sah ihn begeistert an “Ja da geht’s um Ritter und Könige. Du solltest es lesen“

Simon schmunzelte. Genau wie er es immer tat wenn Louis' Augen dieses Funkeln bekamen.

“Behalt es“

“Ich kann...“

“Ich will dass du es behältst. Bei mir verstaubt es eh nur“

Also nickte Louis, sagte wahrscheinlich viel zu oft Danke und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Es wäre alles so leicht gewesen. Durch die Stadt und einfach wieder zurück. Wäre da nicht dieser Junge. Der mit der schrecklichen Frisur und dem furchtbaren Mundgeruch.

“Na Louis“ rief er laut und ließ das S zischen.

Louis seufzte. “Das S ist stumm“

Der Junge lief weiter neben ihm her.

“Weiß ich doch“ sagte er mit diesem schrecklichen Unterton. Fast als würde er versuchen wollen zu flirten.

“Nick, ich habs eilig“

Nick machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und stellte sich dann vor ihn. “Du wirst doch wohl ein wenig Zeit für den alten Nick haben oder?“

Nick grinste mit seinen verfaulten Zähnen als er in Louis' Korb griff und eines der Bücher herauszog. “Du liest?“ fragte er schon fast angeekelt.

Louis rollte mit den Augen und wollte ihm das Buch wieder aus der Hand reißen aber Nick machte sich größer. Louis war noch nie der größte gewesen. Oder der männlichste.

“Niiiick“ stöhnte er genervt. Nickt betrachtete das Buch als wäre es ein Weltwunder.

“Du bist hübsch. Du solltest mit sowas aufhören“ er schmiss das Buch auf den Boden und beobachtete in ruhe wie Louis es aufhob. Nick war einer dieser Menschen der irgendwann versehentlich aus der Hölle gekrochen sein musste.

“Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht“ lachte Nick und zwickte Louis in den Arm.

“Ich muss los“ sagte Louis leise und rannte schon fast an Nick vorbei. Das Buch fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

* * *

“Habt ihr's gehört?“ fragte Felicite aufgeregt als sie abends am Tisch saßen. Die paar Kerzen, die wohl noch für zwei Abende reichen würden, schenkten gerade genug Licht damit die Familie am Tisch essen konnte.

Es gab Käse, Brot und Milch und Louis hätte es nicht besser gehen können. Es war zwar etwas frisch aber immer hin besser als ein Winter.

“Was denn?“ fragte ihre Mutter und wischte Phoebe mit dem Daumen etwas von ihrem Mundwinkel.

“Der König soll angeblich ins Dorf kommen“ sagte Felicite aufgeregt.

Louis rollte mit den Augen. Niemand war jemals wirklich in der nähe des Schlosses gewesen. Man sah nur die drei großen Spitzen der Türme hoch auf dem Hügel in die Luft ragen. Es hieß dort lebte der alte König allein. Nur ein paar Untertanen die sich nicht trauten von dort wegzulaufen, lebten mit ihm. Ein furchtbarer und gefürchteter Mann soll er sein. Angeblich lies er jeden Köpfen der ihn irgendwie störte.

“Ich glaube es gibt gar keinen König“ flüsterte Daysie und Phoebe nickte.

“Was sonst?“ fragte Fizzy.

“Ein Geist“

Lottie seufzte “Also wenn er wirklich ins Dorf kommt dann kann er aber was erleben“

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Kinder.

“Ich denke es ist Schlafenszeit meine lieben“ verkündete sie und die Zwillinge begannen sofort zu protestieren.

“Liest du uns noch was vor?“ fragte Felicite.

Louis nickte und stand auf “Wenn ich Mutter geholfen hab komm ich zu euch“

Die Mädchen nickten alle aufgeregt und sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf.

“Du liest ihnen immer noch diese Geschichten vor?“ fragte seine Mutter leise als Louis ihr die schmutzigen Teller brachte.

“Ja wieso auch nicht?“

“Das ist nicht das wahre Leben. Das weißt du. Sie sollen nicht denken irgendwas fällt ihnen in den Schoß“

Louis seufze “Ich glaub noch an Wunder“

Seine Mutter lächelte sanft und tätschelte ihm den Kopf “Du weißt, dass du für sie Sorgen musst wenn mal etwas passiert oder?“

Louis nickte. Denn ja, er wusste es. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm schon gesagt als er noch ganz klein war und jetzt wurde er 19 und sie sagte es ihm immer noch.

Diese Nacht las Louis ihnen etwas über Sterne und das Universum vor. Nur Lottie saß noch mit offenen Augen da als er fertig war.

“Geh schlafen Lot“ flüsterte Louis.

Sie sah ihn lange an bevor sie sprach “Ich hab so eine Wut in mir Louis. Ich würde den König am liebsten lebendig verbrennen“

Louis lachte leise und deckte sie zu. “Denk an was Schönes okay? Nicht an Mord“

“Glaubst du er kommt Morgen?“ fragte sie leise.

“Bestimmt nicht“ antwortete Louis.

Er wusste noch nicht wie sehr er sich täuschen würde.

* * *

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag für Louis. Er hatte sich gerade neue Bücher geholt und hielt Ausschau nach Nick als ihn Jemand anrempelte. Und dann noch Jemand und noch Jemand. Bald war er umringt von laufenden Menschen.

Louis drückte sich den Korb fest an seine Brust und versuchte nicht von den Menschen umgerannt zu werden. Es waren viel zu viele Arme und Beine und Louis hatte das Gefühl er müsse ertrinken.

"Lou wieso stehst du hier so rum?" schrie eine Person, die er kurz darauf als Andy erkannte.

"Was ist los?" Brüllte Louis zurück.

Andy hatte sich einen Weg zu seinem Freund gekämpft und packte ihn dann am Ellbogen.

"Der König ist da und etwas muss passiert sein"

Louis' Augen weiteten sich als die beiden keine Zeit verloren und los sprinteten. Die alten Frauen meckerten als die beiden sich an ihnen vorbei drängelten und immer näher an die große Kutsche kamen.

"Ist das?" fragte Louis als jemand die beiden anrempelte und sie ganz vorne landeten.

"Ist das Lottie?" beendete Andy seinen Satz.

Das Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren stand neben der Kutsche. Sie hielt ihr Kleid in den Händen als wollte sie einen Knicks machen. Aber sie sah wütend aus. Ihr Kleid war von oben bis unten braun und voller Matsch.

"Wie könnt ihr es Wagen mich in den Schlamm zu schubsen?" schrie sie eine der drei Wachen an. Das wars schon. Es waren nur drei Wachen. Kein König. Nur eine königliche Kutsche.

"Lottie" schrie Louis. Doch bevor er sich versehen konnte hielt Andy ihm die Hand über den Mund und zog ihn weiter unter die Leute.

Er kannte Louis. Er wusste auch, dass sie Lottie vermutlich köpfen würden und wenn er Louis nicht aufhielt, ihn gleich mit.

Eine der Wachen kam ein paar Schritte näher. Doch Lottie blieb genau so stehen.

"Wie heißt du?" fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

"Charlotte Tomlinson"

"Entschuldige dich Charlotte"

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an bevor sie tief Luft holte und dem Wachmann dann vor die Füße spuckte. Das war der Moment in dem die Leute begann zu schreien und als Lottie an ihren Haaren gepackt und in die Kutsche geworfen wurde.

Louis begann wie verrückt auszutreten und schaffte es dann auch sich von Andy loszureißen. Aber seine Bemühungen waren zu spät. Seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt waren zitterten als die Kutschte los. Louis stand da und starrte ihr hinterher.

* * *

Seine Mutter sprach den ganzen Abend nicht. Sie weinte nur. Die Mädchen saßen in ihrem Zimmer und Louis vermutete, dass sie das Selbe taten. Alle weinten sich die Augen aus. Nur Louis saß da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und überlegte was er tun konnte.

Louis konnte keinem mehr in die Augen schauen. Er fühlte sich als wäre alles seine Schuld gewesen. Er hätte etwas tun sollen. Sich für seine Schwester opfern sollen.

Es war der erste Morgen seit Jahren an dem Andy seinen Freund nicht sah, Perrie niemandem ihr neues Kleid geben konnte und Simon mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen am Fenster stand und auf die Straße blickte. Louis war nicht da.

Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden als er aufgebrochen war. Es war noch kalt und der Tau glänzte auf jedem einzelnen Grashalm. Die Bäume flüsterten etwas während sie sich im Wind wiegten.

"Pscht ganz ruhig" beruhigte Louis das Pferd und tätschelte es ein paar mal. Sein Nachbar würde ihn wohl umbringen wenn er wüsste, dass Louis sein Pferd ausgeliehen hatte. Manche würden es klauen nennen aber Louis hatte ja vor es zurück zu bringen. Der gute Wille zählte.

Er wollte einfach nur seine Schwester. Er würde so nicht leben können. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie wegen ihm weg war.

Das Pferd trabte ruhig vor sich hin. Vorbei an Flüssen und alten Eichen. Es waren Stunden die Louis unterwegs war. Das Schloss schien trotzdem nicht näher zu kommen.

Irgendwann dann stand er vor einer Abzweigung mit zwei Schildern die beide äußerst mitgenommen aussahen. Louis seufzte als er versuchte eines der Schilder zu lesen.

"Wie soll das jemand lesen können?" Er seufzte.

Er entschied sich einfach für den linken Weg. Das Pferd war nicht so begeistert davon wie er. Der Pfad war steinig und eng. Das Pferd stapfte langsam vor sich hin, während das Wetter immer schlechter wurde.

"Ich hoffe das war der richtige weg" murmelte Louis und das Pferd machte ein schnaufendes Geräusch das fast so klang wie Zustimmung.

Das Tier wurde immer langsamer und zuckte bei jedem Äste knacken zusammen. Louis' Hände begannen zu zittern während der Wind immer stärker wurde. Er hatte das Pferd wirklich gut unter Kontrolle. Wäre da nicht der Wolf gewesen der auf einmal zu heulen begann.

Louis wurde im hohen Bogen von dem Tier geschmissen. Er landete mit einem lauten "Au" auf dem harten Boden. Er begann sich aufzurappeln und stöhnte gequält auf, als er das Pferd in der Entfernung davon galoppieren sah. Er stand auf, klopfte den Dreck von seiner Kleidung und sah sich dann um. Es war deutlich dunkler geworden seit die Wolken den Himmel bedeckten.

Also zog Louis seine dünne Jacke fester um sich und tapste langsam durch den schmalen Pfad entlang. Das Wolfs heulen ignorierte er gekonnt und machte mutig einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Es ging Berg auf also rechnete er einfach damit, dass das der richtige Weg sein musste.

Der Wald um ihn herum schien immer dichter zu werden und die Bäume immer kahler. Die ganze Gegend schien tot und ungeliebt. Als hätte sie jemand umgebracht.

Es wurde immer dunkler und die Nacht brach gerade über ihn herein als er das große Tor sah. Es war riesig und rang Meter weit nach Oben. Louis dachte, dass das Schloss wohl genau so aussah wie der Wald. Tod und alt und verlassen. Aber dort waren Rosenbüsche und Bäume die in voller Pracht blühten und ein Hund rannte fröhlich vor dem Tor hin und her. Louis war etwas überrascht.

"Na komm" rief Louis und tatsächlich kam der Hund angelaufen und wackelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz.

"Du sollst wohl einen Wachhund darstellen oder?" fragte Louis und streckte seine Hand durchs Tor. Der Hund schnüffelte daran bevor er ein paar Schritte zurück ging und zu jaulen begann, als hätte ihm jemand ins Bein geschossen.

"Nein Nein hör auf" zischte Louis aber es war schon zu spät. Ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren öffnete die Tür und kniff seine Augen zusammen als er Louis erblickte.

"Was willst du?" rief er und blieb in der Tür stehen. Als hätte er Angst Louis näher zu kommen.

"Reden. Bitte" schrie Louis zurück und als hätte das nicht noch gefehlt, begann es über ihm zu donnern.

Der Junge starrte eine Weile bevor er durch den beginnenden Regen zum Tor lief und es mit einem Schlüssel aufsperrte.

"Du wirst nass" murmelte er gelangweilt. Auch wenn in seinen Augen etwas war das ganz und gar nicht nach Langeweile aussah. Eher wie Interesse.

"Danke. Danke dir danke dir" sprudelte Louis los, was den Jungen kurz zum Grinsen brachte. Aber er zwang sich auch das schnell wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Louis war das ganze nicht so geheuer. Besonders diesem seltsamen Jungen in dieses enorm große Schloss zu folgen. Louis hatte erwartet, dass es drinnen nicht besonders Wärmer war als draußen. Doch als er reinkam und sich fühlte als würde eine warme Decke um ihn gelegt werden, war er doch ein wenig überrascht. In der ganzen Eingangshalle lagen große rote Teppiche und an den Wänden hingen Porträts.

"Hast du irgendwelche Krankheiten?" fragte der Junge und riss Louis aus seinen Gedanken.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf "Ich bin hier um meine Schwester abzuholen"

"Nenn mich Sir Malik" sprach er streng und sah Louis gespannt in die Augen "Das Mädchen, dass wir in den Turm gesperrt haben?"

Louis spürte die Wut in sich wieder aufsteigen, zwang sich aber ruhig zu bleiben. "Ja genau die"

Sir Malik sah so aus als würde er gleich los lachen. "Kannst ja mal mit dem König reden"

Er packte Louis und verschränkte ihm seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. So führte er ihn dann auch durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Alles war mit roten Teppichen versehen und die Bilder zogen sich sogar die vielen Gänge entlang.

"Ich soll mit dem König reden?" fragte Louis vorsichtig als Zayn ihn etwas zu fest um ein Eck zog und Louis stolperte. Er landete dank seinen verschränkten Händen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Scheiße, hast du dir wehgetan? Tut mir leid" begann er vor sich hin zu reden bevor Louis in geschockt ansah.

Er sah Louis ein paar Sekunden unsicher an bevor er ihn wieder mit sich hochzog und sie weiter gingen. Als wäre das ganze gerade nicht passiert.

"Ja du redest mit ihm" antwortete er endlich auf Louis' Frage.

Er brachte Louis in einen großen Raum, der ziemlich unbenutzt aussah. Es stand eine art Thron auf einem Podest. Alles sah verstaubt und alt aus und Louis verstand nichts mehr.

"Du wartest hier" meinte der dunkel haarige Junge und lies Louis mit einem Schubser los.

Louis rappelte sich gerade auf als der andere die Tür hinter sich zu schlug. Er hörte ein paar Stimmen, einige davon lachten wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Es war seltsam und Louis verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als ein Junge mit lockigen Haaren in den Raum kam. Er sah streng, fast schon aggressiv aus als er sich auf den Thron setzte und seine Füße über eine Seite baumeln lies.

"Macht einer mal die Vorhänge auf" schrie er. Eine Frau lief herein und zog die dicken staubigen Vorhänge zur Seite. Es spendete nicht besonders viel Licht. Denn draußen begann es schon zu dämmern.

Der Junge lehnte sich etwas vor und starrte Louis gespannt an "Komm näher"

Louis fasste sich mit beiden Armen um seinen Bauch und ging auf den Thron zu. Er wusste, dass er selbstbewusster hätte wirken sollen aber die ganze Situation war so unrealistisch.

"Wer bist du?" fragte der Junge. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in Louis'.

"Wo ist der König?" fragte Louis verdutzt.

"Ich bin der König"

Louis sah ihn mit großen Augen an bevor er zu lachen begann. Er konnte ja selbst nichts dafür.

"Willst du das ich dich Köpfen lasse?" fragte er ernst und stand von seinem Platz auf.

Louis sah vom Boden wieder hoch und begann noch mal zu lachen.

"Du ..." er atmete tief ein und wischte sich die Lachtränen vom Gesicht. "Du bist bestimmt Jünger als ich"

"Wieso bist du hier?" fragte der Junge und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er sah fast schon aus wie ein kleines wütendes Kind.

Louis versuchte sich zu konzentrieren als er weitersprach. "Ich will meine Schwester. Bitte"

Der Junge begann vor dem Thron auf und ab zu laufen.

"Wieso?"

Louis sah ihn verdutzt an und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Er mochte es nicht wie dieser angebliche König starrte.

"Sie ist meine Schwester und ich liebe sie über alles ich flehe dich ... Ehm Ich flehe euch an, gebt sie wieder frei"

Der Junge begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln. So fest als würde er Louis' Worte wieder abschütteln wollen.

"Halt die Klappe du bekommst nichts. Verschwinde" schrie er Louis an.

Das reichte um Louis wütend zu machen. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Jungen zu.

"Ich weiß ja nicht ob du jemals etwas in deinem Leben geliebt hast. Aber ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen und ich werde nie aufgeben her zu kommen und nach ihr zu betteln. Was willst du? Mein Geld hast du bereits. Ich hab daheim noch eine Kuh und oh mein Freund kann super Brot backen. Vielleicht willst du ja eine Scheibe Brot, denn mehr hab ich dank dir nicht. Ich will einfach nur meine Schwester zurück."

Der Junge blieb still stehen und sah tatsächlich so aus als würde er darüber Nachdenken.

Louis glaubte schon etwas Menschlichkeit in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen als er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Was denken dann die Leute im Dorf?"

Louis sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Das jeder so über seinen König herziehen darf?" fragte er wieder.

Louis sah ihn immer noch perplex an.

"Dafür musst du hier bleiben"

Louis' Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Er starrte den König ein paar Sekunden lang stumm an bevor er seufzte. "Okay. Ja ich bleibe solange meine Schwester sicher nach Hause gebracht wird"

"König Harry übrigens" sagte er als er die Treppen runter kam und sich vor Louis stellte.

"Ich will deinen Namen nicht wissen" zischte Louis. Er hätte damit rechnen können, dass Harry ihn danach am Handgelenk packte und mit sich zog.

"Ich wollte, dass du dich von ihr verabschiedest aber jetzt hab ich's mir anders überlegt"

Louis hasste sich manchmal für sein großes Maul.

Harry zog ihn schnell und fest hinter sich her. Louis reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig als Harry ihn eine Steile runde Treppe hinauf zog.

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Louis unsicher.

"Turmkerker" antwortete Harry gelassen.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Harry mit dem Schlüssel aufgesperrt hatte und die Tür aufriss. Er schubste Louis hinein.

"Charlotte, Lottie komm her" murmelte Louis als er seine Schwester am Boden sitzen sah.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und klammerte sich dann an ihren Bruder.

"Louis ich hatte solche Angst" schniefte sie los.

Louis strich ihr über die Haare und küsste ihren Scheitel "Alles ist gut. Ich liebe dich und sag das auch Mutter und den Mädels. Ja?"

Sie schluchzte als sie zu ihrem Bruder aufsah "Wieso?"

Er konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn Harry packte Lottie am Arm und zog sie mit sich mit. Die Tür fiel ins schloss und Louis fühlte sich als hätte er großen Mist gebaut.

* * *

Louis wusste nicht genau wann er eingeschlafen war. Auf dem Boden war etwas Heu das als Bett ausreichte. Auch wenn die Vorstellung für immer dort zu liegen grausam war.

Als er aufwachte schien die Sonne durch das mit Gitterstäben versehene Fenster. Louis seufzte und streckte sich. Vielleicht half es einfach so zu tun als hätte er es gar nicht so schlecht erwischt. Auch wenn der Gedanke daran seine Familie nie wieder zu sehen, ihn fast umbrachte.

Er stand auf und wanderte durch den schmalen Raum. Es gab nichts außer einem kaputten Stuhl im Eck.

Louis stellte sich ans Fenster und seufzte als er auf sein kleines Dorf blicken konnte. Er erkannte zwar nicht mehr als kleine Dächer und die vielen bunten Felder aber es reichte um ihn ein kleines Bisschen besser fühlen zu lassen.

Es vergingen Stunden in denen er gelangweilt die Wand anstarrte. Irgendwann begann er auf und ab zu hüpfen bis er zu erschöpft war.

Erst als es wieder dunkel wurde öffnete sich die Tür. Louis lag am Boden, die Füße an der Wand abgestützt.

"Hey" sagte die Stimme die ihn mit den Augen rollen lies. "Hast du Hunger?"

Louis drehte genervt seinen Kopf zu der Person in der Tür.

"Nein" sagte Louis schlicht und drehte sich dann wieder weg.

Er zuckte etwas zusammen als die Tür wieder zugeschlagen wurde.

* * *

"Ich habs ja versucht Zayn" schrie Harry als er die Treppe runter joggte.

Zayn stand unten und wartete auf seinen besten Freund.

"Hast du überhaupt versuch nett zu sein?" fragte er und grinste als Harry ihn mit seinem 'Ist das dein Ernst' Blick ansah.

"Ich lass ihn verhungern. Soll er doch sterben" zischte er.

Zayn ging hinter ihm her während Harry vor sich hin stampfte.

"Willst du ihn wirklich da oben lassen?" fragte Liam als Harry mit Zayn im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer lief.

"Sag Niall ich brauch einen Tee und einen extra starken Kaffee für Harry" sagte Zayn und setzte sich auf das Sofa und neben Harry. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte vor sich hin und eine der Köchinnen rannte herum und zündete alle Öllichter an.

"Danke Danielle" murmelte Harry.

Sie küsste ihre Handfläche und pustete den Kuss dann zu Harry. Der lächelte schwach.

"Wir hätten das Mädchen behalten und versklaven sollen" murmelte Harry.

Zayn lachte und legte seine Beine über Harry's.

"Mach nicht einen auf böses Monster. Du hättest sie in zwei Tagen heim geschickt"

Harry sah kurz zu ihm rüber bevor er seufzte. "Ich kanns einfach nicht"

"Was kannst du nicht?" fragte Niall der sich von hinten über das Sofa lehnte. Er hatte Mehl an den Wangen und in den Haaren.

"Er fand den blauäugigen Jungen süß. Wollte ihn besser kennenlernen und hat ihn versehentlich im Turm eingesperrt" sprach Zayn in einem Atemzug.

"Oh mein Gott. Hat er was gegessen?" fragte Niall sofort.

"Ich hab ihn ja gefragt aber er hat nein gesagt" zischte Harry.

"Du hast ihn von seiner Familie weggenommen und in ein Zimmer oben im Turm gesperrt und davor hast du seine Schwester gekidnappt" fasste Zayn die ganze Situation zusammen.

"Ich bring ihm was" sagte Niall und sprang auf.

"Willst du ihm nicht ein besseres Zimmer anbieten?" fragte Zayn und stieß seinen sturen Freund mit der Schulter an.

Harry sagte nichts.

"Dann lass ihn heim" meinte Niall und wurde sofort still als er Harry's Blick sah.

"Okay. Schlüssel?" Niall hielt seine Hand vor Harry's Nase. Harry seufzte.

* * *

Louis war gerade dabei einzuschlafen als die Tür aufging. Vielleicht hatte er ja beschlossen Harry's Angebot doch anzunehmen. Also machte er seine Augen auf aber da stand diesmal ein breit grinsender blonder Junge.

"Auf auf" rief er und ging dann neben Louis in die Hocke. "Na komm wir gehen essen" sagte er sanft und Louis nickte.

"Wie heißt du? Ich bin Niall"

Louis ging langsam neben dem Jungen mit irischem Akzent her. "Louis"

Niall nickte "Du stinkst Louis"

Louis sah kurz zum ihm rüber bevor er lachte "Danke Niall"

Niall begann zu lachen und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Ich lass dir danach ein Bad ein"

Sie liefen durch das Wohnzimmer in dem Harry auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lag. Zayn hatte sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt.

Harry öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere als Niall ihn mit dem Fuß tritt.

"Ich lass dich feuern" murmelte Harry und wollte gerade seine Augen wieder schließen als Niall jemanden hinter sich hervorzog. Louis wackelte ein wenig von einem Fuß auf den anderen bis er gerade stand.

"Wann hast du das letzte mal was gegessen?" fragte Harry und sah den Jungen über sich kritisch an.

"Vorgestern ehm zu Abend" sagte Louis und versuchte damit nicht erbärmlich zu klingen.

"Und was?" fragte Harry nach.

"Genug" antwortete Louis genervt.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und schloss sie wieder. "Macht was ihr wollt"

Das reichte Niall um Louis mit sich in die Küche zu ziehen. Die ganzen anderen Köche waren schon auf ihre Zimmer verschwunden.

"Wieso bist du der Einzige der nett zu mir ist?" fragte Louis und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

Niall lachte als er mit den Lebensmitteln in der Küche herum hantierte.

"Tu Harry weh und ich brich dir deine Hand" murmelte Niall.

"Was?" fragte Louis überrascht.

Niall sah hoch und schaute als hätte er gar nichts gesagt.

"Reicht dir für heute ein Spiegelei und etwas Milchreis?"

Louis kippte fast vom Stuhl.

* * *

"Ich hab in meinem Leben noch nie so viel gegessen" sagte Louis glücklich und streichelte sich über den Bauch.

Niall lachte und beobachtete Louis amüsiert, wie er begann das Besteck einzusammeln. Er war schon dabei die Teller zu waschen als jemand in die Küche platzte.

"Ist Louis hier ich... was tut er da?" fragte Zayn und starrte mit großen Augen auf Louis, der jetzt etwas schüchtern den Teller zur Seite legte.

"Das machen hier Leute für dich" sagte Zayn und schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf.

"Ich hab gegessen deswegen dachte ich..." begann Louis aber brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende.

"Na komm ich geb dir Kleidung. Du rennst rum wie ein Sack Kartoffeln"

Louis warf einen letzten Blick auf Niall als er nickte und Zayn aus der Küche folgte.

"Ich bin Zayn. Nicht Sir Malik und wie heißt du?" fragte Zayn und verlangsamte seinen Schritt etwas.

Louis verstand nicht wieso er fragte. Er wusste seinen Namen doch schon längst. "Louis Tomlinson"

"Keinen zweiten Namen?"

"William"

Zayn sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann "Sehr gut"

Sie gingen ein paar Treppen hinauf bis sie in einen kleinen Raum kamen. Der Boden war Bedeckt mit vielen bunten Stoffen und Kleidung.

"Du bist klein" murmelte Zayn als er begann sich durch die Sachen am Boden zu wühlen.

Louis beobachtete fasziniert wie er ein paar Stoffe zusammen suchte.

"Meine Freundin näht" sagte Louis leise.

Zayn sah langsam auf und sah Louis dann ernst an "Freundin?"

"Ja eine gute Freundin kenn sie schon Ewigkeiten. Sie macht die schönsten Kleider"

Zayn nickte und faltete dann eine Hose die er fand. "Hatte sie das Kleid gemacht, dass deine Schwester anhatte?"

Louis nickte grinsend. Auch wenn er spürte wie die Trauer sich wieder in ihm breit machte.

"Sah gut aus. Na gut nimm das" Zayn drückte ihm einen Stapel mit Kleidung in die Hand "Und ich bring dich zu Liam"

Er stolperte Zayn hinterher und folgte ihm ein paar Treppen hinauf. "Wer ist Liam?" fragte er als Zayn bereits eine Tür öffnete.

"Der da. Viel Spaß" schrie Zayn noch als die Tür schon zu war und Louis allein mit dem Jungen in dem Raum stand.

Liam stellte sich auch als einer der nettesten Personen auf dem Schloss heraus. Er saß erst mal fünf Minuten mit Louis am Rand der Badewanne, während die voll lief und fragte ihn ausführlich nach seiner Gesundheit.

"Auch keine Krankheiten in deiner Familie?"

Louis sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nein"

"Okay los ab in die Wanne"

Also zögerte Louis nicht sondern zog sich aus und stieg in die heiße Wanne. Liam lächelte noch mal bevor er den Raum verließ. Louis genoss die Dampfschwaden in der Luft und zwang sich nur für diesen Moment nicht daran zu denken, dass er seine Familie nie wieder sehen würde. Er zwang sich auch nicht daran zu denken wieso sie ihn alle so seltsam behandelten.

Louis tauchte gerade mit seinem Kopf unter, um seine Haare zu waschen als jemand in den raum platzte. Louis bemerkte den unwillkommenen Gast erst als er wieder auftauchte und ein paar mal blinzelte.

"Oh" murmelte Harry und hörte nicht auf zu starren.

Louis sah ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick an. Harry war wohl die unhöflichste, gemeinste und respektloseste Person die er kannte.

"Beschmutze ich dein Wasser? Ich bin gleich draußen keine Sorge" sagte Louis genervt.

Harry machte seinen Mund auf aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Er sagte nichts mehr als er den Raum verließ.

"Was ist jetzt wieder los?" fragte Zayn als Harry ihm genervt entgegen kam.

"Liam hat gesagt Louis badet"

"Und?" drängte Zayn und ordnete die Stoffe in seinen Armen während er Harry Zeit zum sich sammeln gab.

"Ich dachte weil... er hasst es hier so also dachte ich vielleicht ertränkt er sich"

Zayn sah seinen Freund ernst an und schüttelte seinen Kopf "Du Idiot" war das einzige das Zayn sagte bevor er den Weg in sein Zimmer fortsetzte.

Louis war zu müde um sich über das Zimmer zu freuen, dass Liam ihm zeigte. Er hatte sogar Klamotten zum Schlafen bekommen und ansonsten hatte Zayn ihm wohl noch ein paar andere Klamotten auf einen Stuhl in dem Zimmer gelegt.

"Schlaf gut" sagte Liam bevor er das Zimmer verließ und es absperrte.

Louis kümmerte das mit dem absperren nicht wirklich. Das Bett war zu bequem um an irgendwas anderes zu denken. Was auch der Grund war wieso er gleich einschlief.

* * *

Als Louis wieder aufwachte dauerte es eine Weile bis er sich erinnerte wo er war und bis ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er vermisste die Stimmen seiner Schwestern im Raum und wie seine Mutter in der Küche immer Summte wenn sie kochte.

Louis schmiss die Decke wütend zur Seite und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Er zog sich vorsichtig die neuen Klamotten an und seufzte als er in den Spiegel blickte. Er sah ausgeschlafen und sauber aus. Nicht wie er selbst.

Langsam versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Er war doch ein wenig überrascht als diese einfach aufging. Louis tapste in Socken durch die engen Gänge und lies sich Zeit dabei die Bilder zu betrachten.

Auf den meisten Gemälden war nur eine Frau oder eine Frau mit zwei kleinen Kindern. Einem Mädchen und einem Jungen. Der Junge hatte verdächtig grüne Augen. Louis lächelte als er die anderen Gemälde betrachtete. Er erkannte jemand blonden und auf einmal glaubte er sogar Harry und Liam zu erkennen. Es sah für ein Gemälde äußerst albern aus.

Louis folgte einfach weiter dem Gang bis er eine Tür erreicht hatte und hindurch schlüpfte. Ein paar Menschen eilten an ihm vorbei und schenkten ihm keine große Beachtung. Also versuchte er nicht aufzufallen als er durch die Halle voller Menschen ging. Es schien eine Art Wohnbereich der Angestellten zu sein. Also eilte er an allen vorbei.

Louis ging durch eine weitere Tür und wieder durch einen Flur. Das ganze Schloss war ein riesiges Labyrinth. Die große Holztür danach ging leichter auf als die andere. Sie war wohl oft benutzt. Louis schloss die Tür hinter sich und zuckte zusammen als er sich umdrehte. Es war doch ein wenig unangenehm von sechs Augenpaaren angestarrt zu werden.

"Oh tut mir leid" begann Louis sofort und begann schon nach der Türklinge zu tasten als Liam ihn anlächelte.

"Frühstück mit uns"

Zayn aß einfach weiter und Harry beobachtete ihn neugierig.

"Ich? Sicher dass ich nicht..."

"Setzt dich doch einfach wenn du darum gebeten wirst" sagte Harry in diesem Ton, den Louis' Mutter auch ab und zu benutzte. Dieser Elterliche strenge Ton.

Harry konnte nichts dafür, dass Louis ihn so sauer machte. Er mochte es nicht wie Louis sich benahm. Harry hatte allen gesagt sie sollten ihn wie einen Ehrengast behandeln und Louis zeigte keinerlei Dankbarkeit.

Louis presste seine Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich so weit weg von Harry wie es nur ging. Es dauerte keine Minute da kam eine Frau mit dunklen braunen Haaren und fragte was er denn gerne Frühstücken wolle.

Louis sah sie panisch an "Eh ein Brot?"

Alle Augen wanderten wieder hoch zu ihm.

"Er nimmt das gleiche wie ich" murmelte Harry und sah wieder runter auf sein Essen.

"Du musst nicht für mich entscheiden" keifte Louis.

Harry seufzte "Brot?"

"Ich konnte mir leider nie was andres Leisten. Danke für die hohe Steuer übrigens"

"Ich...Oh Gott bist du anstrengend" Harry sah so aus als wäre er bereit Louis aus dem Schloss zu schmeißen und vielleicht war es genau das was Louis wollte.

"Und du bist verwöhnt und unfreundlich und hast keine Manieren" konterte Louis.

"Ich hab keine Manieren?" schrie Harry.

"Wer platzt den einfach in ein Badezimmer wenn jemand gerade Badet?" schrie Louis zurück.

Harry atmete tief ein. Das grün in seinen Augen war fast ganz verschwunden. Es war nur noch das schwarz seiner Pupillen zu sehen. Aber er sagte nichts mehr. Wurde still und aß weiter.

Das konnte Louis auch recht sein.

Die anderen beiden Jungs sahen sich geschockt an während sie an ihrem Essen knabberten.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück standen alle auf und gingen ihre Wege. Louis fand das alles immer noch schrecklich verwirrend. Er wusste nicht wieso er frei herumlaufen durfte und wieso ihn dieser angebliche König nicht schon lange hat köpfen lassen.

Louis irrte einfach weiter durch die Gänge und blieb ab und zu stehen um ein Gemälde zu betrachten. Es war keine Beschäftigung die er für immer tun könnte, aber es war etwas.

"Wer bist du?"

Louis zuckte zusammen und stolperte dabei fast.

"Oh tut mir leid. Hab dich hier nur noch nie gesehen"

"Louis und du?"

"Josh" antwortete er knapp und reichte Louis seine Hand.

Er hatte etwas Freundliches. So wie Niall.

"Wieso bist du hier?"

Louis seufzte "Frag mich nicht"

Josh schien schon fast wissend zu nicken.

"Hat Harry dir schon irgendwas vom Schloss gezeigt?" fragte Josh und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Zeigst du mir die ganzen Geheimecken und das ganze tolle Zeug?" fragte Louis aufgeregt.

Josh lachte "Das soll lieber Harry machen"

"Mit dem will ich nichts zutun haben" sagte Louis.

Josh nickte wissend "Sei nett zu ihm"

Louis' Mund klappte auf. "Ich? Aber..."

"Ich muss gehen. Die Pferde füttern. Kannst ja mal vorbeischauen"

Und damit ging Josh.

"Okay" flüsterte Louis als der Junge schon längst weg war.

Pferde und draußen klang ziemlich nach Fluchtplan. Auch wenn Louis der festen Überzeugung war, dass der Hauptausgang abgesperrt war. Trotzdem war es einen Versuch wert.

Ein paar Angestellte Grüßten ihn. So als würden sie ihn kennen. Louis verstand es nicht. Wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. Er war auf gutem Wege aus dem Schloss rauszufinden, da war er sich sicher. Wäre da nicht diese Tür gewesen die er aufmachte und dann auf ein mal in einem Zimmer stand, dass nicht ihm gehörte.

"Und du bist in meinem Schlafzimmer weil?"

Louis' Herz hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gerast als er sich langsam umdrehte und dann in Harry's grüne Augen blickte.

"Ich weiß auch nicht" sagte Louis und versuchte Autoritär zu klingen. Besser als Harry.

Der seufzte und quetschte sich an Louis vorbei durch die Tür. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah wieder zu Louis. Als erwartete er etwas.

"Schönes Zimmer" sprach Louis irgendwann als er seinen Blick von dem Jungen losgerissen hatte und sich in dem Raum umsah. Es war schlicht. Die gleichen roten Vorhänge und Teppiche und eine rote Bettdecke.

"Hast du etwas gesucht?" fragte Harry und legte sich aufs Bett. Louis hätte das nicht attraktiv finden sollen. Aber wie ein Stück von Harry's Bauch zu sehen war, hatte ja doch etwas. Louis atmete tief ein denn er hielt sich vor Augen, dass Harry ein Arschloch war.

"Ja etwas das in mir nicht den Wunsch zum Suizid auslöst" Louis würde sich später noch für die nette Formulierung loben.

Harry rieb sich übers Gesicht und sah dann wieder zu Louis "Ist es so schlimm hier?"

Louis nickte.

Harry seufzte. "Setz dich"

Louis sah ihn entsetzt an "Den Teufel werd ich"

"Dann bleib dort stehen ist mir auch Recht" zischte Harry.

Sein Blick hatte etwas das Louis nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Seine Augen waren grün und voller Leben und seine Lippen pink als würde er den ganzen Tag küssen und sein Körper war lang aber etwas an ihm war traurig. Vielleicht die Art wie er sprach oder wie er einen ansah.

Also seufzte Louis, gab sich geschlagen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch, fast neben dem Bett.

Harry lächelte zufrieden und setzte sich auf. So das sie beide auf Augenhöhe waren.

"Was hast du Daheim gemacht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Louis baumelte mit den Beinen hin und her. Er starrte auf den Boden bevor er Harry wieder ansah. Er wollte ihm eigentlich nichts aus seinem Leben erzählen. Aber er hatte das Gefühl lange an diesem Ort bleiben zu müssen.

"Ich hab fünf Schwestern" begann Louis und Harry's Augen weiteten sich schon

Louis lachte leise "Ja ich weiß"

"Okay erzähl weiter" drängte Harry. Und hätte er nicht so interessiert ausgesehen, hätte Louis ihn wieder angeschnauzt.

"Jeden Morgen weckt mich Daysie, eine der Zwillinge indem sie sich auf meinen Bauch setzt und meine Wange küsst. Danach mach ich den Mädchen die Haare und flechte sie während unsere Mutter in der Küche ihre Lieder singt"

Louis machte eine kurze Pause und Lächelte. Einfach nur für sich selber.

"Nach dem Frühstück mach ich mich auf den Weg und hol mir einen Leib Brot bei meinem Besten Freund Andy und seinem Vater. Ich bleib genau fünf Minuten und geh dann weiter. Begrüß ein paar Freunde und die älteren Damen. Die sind die besten"

Louis seufzte.

"Dann geh ich an Perrie's Haus vorbei und setz mich neben sie in den Stall. Dort sitzt sie immer zwischen ihren Pferden. Sie liebt es zu nähen und sie macht die schönsten Kleider. Sie bekommt frische Milch und ich ein Kleid für die Mädels. Dann geh ich in Simons Bücherei. Wo ich ungefähr jedes Buch hundertmal gelesen hab und sie trotzdem immer noch mal lese"

Als Louis sich von seiner Erinnerung trennte und auf die Steinwände des Zimmers starrte, überkam ihn dieses elende Gefühl. Er würde nie wieder vor sich hin pfeifend auf eine Kutsche aufspringen und mitfahren können. Nie wieder seinen Mädchen gute Nacht sagen. Nie wieder aus spaß mit Andy die Hühner des Nachbarn klauen.

"Louis?"

Louis blinzelte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Harry sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

"Darf ich dir was zeigen?"

Louis wollte eigentlich schreien, dass er ihn stattdessen heim lassen sollte. Aber er konnte nichts sagen. Harry hatte sich bereit erklärt seine Schwester gehen zu lassen. Dafür musste er bleiben.

"Ja"

Also rappelte Harry sich auf und wartete an der Tür darauf, dass Louis ihm folgte. Louis hatte etwas das keiner hatte. Das wusste Harry. Genau wie seine Freunde. Etwas Besonderes eben. Aber Louis war anders. Er hatte so viel Mut und wenn er über Dinge sprach die er liebte sahen seine Augen so viel heller aus. Harry hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen wollen. Louis war vielleicht seine letzte Chance.

"Du musst dir nur eins merken" sagte Harry als sie nebeneinander herliefen.

"Was?"

"Und du musst es mir versprechen"

Louis rollte mit den Augen "Was denn?"

Harry blieb stehen und packte Louis am Handgelenk. "Versprich es" drängte er.

Harry erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Geschwister. Auch wenn er größer war und ein Junge. Louis musste Fizzy immer alles mögliche versprechen.

Also lächelte er genau so wie er seine Schwester angelächelt hätte "Versprochen"

Harry nickte und lies ihn los "Betritt nie und ich meine nie den C Flügel. Hast du verstanden?"

Louis wollte sich von ihm losreißen und den C Flügel suchen aber das wäre wohl blöd rüber gekommen. Also nickte er und brummte ein "Mhm".

"Okay du musst dir deine Augen zu halten" sagte Harry als sie vor einer großen Tür standen. Louis überhörte das aufgeregte Glugsen in seiner Stimme nicht.

Also hielt Louis sich die Augen zu.

"Denkst du ich seh' nicht wie du durch deine Finger schielst"

Louis stöhnte genervt und hätte gerne die Tür selber aufgerissen.

"Dann halt ich sie dir zu" sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er stellte sich hinter Louis und drückte ihm beiden Hände sanft über die Augen.

Louis wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihm das viel zu nah war. Harry war unglaublich warm hinter ihm und sein Atem war unglaublich nah an Louis' Nacken.

"Okay jetzt musst aber du die Tür aufmachen" murmelte Harry.

Louis atmete tief ein und suchte mit der Hand nach der Türklinke. Er öffnete sie mit einem quietschen.

"Kann ich die Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen?"

"Warte noch. Leg deine Hände über meine"

Louis machte wie ihm gesagt wurde und Harry tauschte seine Hände durch Louis'.

"Nur ein paar Sekunden" rief Harry als er zu den riesigen Fenstern eilte, an einem seil zog und die Vorhänge sich zur Seite zogen.

"Jetzt?" fragte Louis aufgeregt.

"Ja jetzt" antwortete Harry.

Harry stellte fest, dass Louis mit geöffnetem Mund und aufgerissenen blauen Augen besonders wundervoll aussah. Louis drehte sich um sich selbst und starrte auf die Deckenhohen Regale voll mit Büchern. Es war ein riesiger Saal und die Regale zogen sich meterweise die Decke und die Wände entlang.

"Oh mein Gott. Harry das ist unglaublich"

"Du liebst lesen doch oder?" fragte Harry als er sich neben Louis stellte.

"Das ist das schönste dass ich je gesehen habe" hauchte Louis.

"Ja?"

"Ja"

"Dann gehört es dir"

Louis blinzelte ein paar Mal "Das alles?" fragte er und streckte seine Arme dabei aus.

"Jedes Einzelne Buch" sagte Harry und grinste über den Jungen.

Louis sah ihn eine Weile stumm an bevor er wieder sprach "Willst du dich bei mir einschleimen?"

Harry lachte und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Es war seltsam Harry so glücklich zu sehen. Allgemein einmal nicht schreiend.

"Nein wollte nur dass du diesen Ort nicht ganz so hasst. Und mich"

Louis rollte mit den Augen.

"Danke Harry" Louis versuchte möglichst ruhig zu klingen.

"Gerne" antwortete Harry.

Louis lächelte ihn noch einmal an bevor er sich ans erste Regal machte.

"Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen?" rief Harry als Louis schon das erste Buch aufmachte.

"Klar bis dann"

Harry blieb noch ein paar Minuten stehen und sah zu wie glücklich Louis war. Er freute sich so über ein paar alberne bedruckte Seiten Papier. Aber es machte Harry seltsam froh wenn Louis lächelte und seine Augen so funkelten.

* * *   
"Wo ist Louis?" Niall war der erste der fragte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern als er mit dem Löffel in der Suppe herumspielte.

"Habt ihr wieder gestritten?" Fragte Liam und hatte schon seinen 'Harry wieso bist du nur so' Blick aufgesetzt.

"Ich hab ihm die Bibliothek gezeigt. Er hat gemeint er liebt lesen also..."

"Vielleicht liest er immer noch" meinte Zayn und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Er hat zu mir gesagt er wird zum Abendessen kommen" seufzte Harry und legte den Löffel zur Seite. Sein Appetit war ihm vergangen.

"Das wird nichts. Ich hab keine Zeit mehr. Mein Onkel wird bald da sein" murmelte Harry.

"Geh und frag wieso er nicht gekommen ist" meinte Niall ruhig und sah seinen Freund beruhigend an.

Harry hatte ja doch keine andere Wahl. Also stand er auf und wanderte durch die dunklen Schlossgänge bis zur Bibliothek.

Er öffnete die Türen und begann sich umzusehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Louis gefunden hatte. Er begann zu grinsen als er Louis auf einem der Sofas liegen sah. Er war zusammengekauert und hatte das Buch fest an seine Brust gepresst.

Harry schlich sich leise an ihn heran und griff vorsichtig unter seine Knie und seine Schultern. Louis war ein Leichtgewicht. Harry musste den Köchen später sagen, dass sie Louis etwas mehr auf seinen Teller legen sollen.

Louis drückte seine Nase im Schlaf an Harry's Brust während er ihn durchs Schloss trug. Die Jungs gaben keinen unnötigen Kommentar ab als Harry an ihnen vorbei lief.

Louis schien die wärme an die er sich presste nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Seine Hände waren an den Stoff von Harry's Oberteil geklammert und seine Nase war immer noch fest an Harry gedrückt.

Harry legte ihn vorsichtig ins Bett und begann seine Finger sanft zu lösen. Louis rümpfte seine Nase als er auf einmal alleine und ohne warmen Körper dalag.

Harry strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte das seltsame verlangen Louis auf die Stirn zu küssen und seinen Körper weiter in den Armen zu halten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Niall war gerade dabei mit Zayn über etwas zu streiten das sich anhörte wie Ziegen und ob sie Milch geben aber Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Denn er lag auf dem Sofa und starrte das Buch an das Louis gestern gelesen hatte. Auf der Vorderseite waren zwei kleine Kinder abgebildet die Händchenhaltend vor einem Wald standen.

"Na und? Oh mein Gott Niall. Harry bitte sag was" Zayn klang so als würde er gleich explodieren.

"Ich weiß nicht viel über Ziegen" murmelte Harry.

Zayn und Niall blickten verwirrt zu ihm.

"Welche Ziegen?" fragte Zayn aber Niall fiel ihm schon ins Wort "Ich hab gerade Zaynie versucht beizubringen, dass seine Kleider, du weißt schon für den Ball. Sie taugen nichts"

Harry wollte sich gar nicht fragen wie er denken konnte, dass es um Ziegen ging.

Zayn rieb seine Hände zusammen und sah dann zu Harry "Bin eben nur gut was Männerklamotten angeht"

Harry lächelte seinen Freund beruhigend an "Wir finden eine Lösung"

Es war trotz der Frühlingszeit noch eisig kalt draußen. Der Regen wollte nicht nachlassen. Harry war in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Sofa gelegen und starrte in das Feuer im Kamin als Louis hereinplatze.

"Hast du es genommen?" fragte er unsicher und blieb zögernd im Türrahmen stehen.

Zayn und Niall sahen überrascht von ihrem Platz vor dem Kamin auf.

"Oh das?" Harry hielt das Buch hoch. Louis' Gesicht entspannte sich und er machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. Harry fühlte sich jetzt schrecklich dumm wie eine Raupe eingewickelt da zu liegen.

"Hast du's gelesen?" fragte Louis und klang dabei mehr aufgeregt als er wollte.

Harry spürte die stechenden Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich als er sich aufrappelte um sich gerade hinzusetzen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich die Decke am liebsten wieder über den Kopf ziehen aber er lies sie locker um seine Schultern hängen.

"Wieso nicht? Das ist eines von den Grimm Märchen. Ich hab schon viele gelesen aber das ist neu" Louis strahlte praktisch.

Harry spielte mit dem Buch in seiner Hand. Vielleicht war es das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin das ihn so entspannte. Er kam sich lange nicht mehr so dumm vor als er begann zu sprechen. "Ich kann nicht lesen" flüsterte er und sah Louis dabei nicht an.

Louis fühlte sich ein wenig komisch in Mitten des Raumes und ihm gefiel gar nicht wie bedrückt Harry dabei aussah. So gut wie keiner aus seinem Dorf konnte es. Also fand er es kein bisschen komisch wenn Harry es nicht konnte. Louis setzte sich neben ihn und Griff nach dem Buch auf Harry's Schoß.

"Du musstest es nie lernen oder?"

Harry sah ihn an als er nickte.

Louis grinste "Ich habs mir heimlich selbst beigebracht. Ich kanns dir beibringen. Also wenn du willst"

Harry konnte nicht anders. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er fühlte sich als würde sein Mund zerreißen wenn er noch mehr Grinsen würde. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass Zayn und die anderen es ihm oft vorgeschlagen hatten.

"Ja würde mich freuen"

Louis sah den Jungen neben ihm genau an. Er mochte wie er diese Grübchen bekam und wie das Kaminfeuer seine Augen etwas heller erscheinen lies. Er mochte auch wie Harry sich schüchtern auf die Lippe biss als Louis seinen Blick nicht abwandte.

"Liest du mir vor?" fragte Harry leise und tippte auf das Buch. Louis grinste und hatte wieder diese Fältchen an den Augen die Harry schon vor kurzer Zeit bemerkt hatte. Es war damals als Louis mal über einen von Nialls Witzen gelacht hatte.

"Klar. Wenn ich auch sowas krieg" er zeigte auf Harry's Decke.

Harry reagierte sofort und breitete die Decke über ihre Schultern aus. Louis begann zu Lesen und die beiden bemerkten kaum wie Zayn und Niall sich aus dem Raum schlichen.

Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf Louis' Schulter abgelegt als er einschlief. Louis seufzte und las für sich selbst weiter. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry sich im Schlaf so viel bewegen würde, dass sein Kopf irgendwann auf Louis' Schoß endete. Er atmete sanft ein und aus während sein Körper es sich bequem machte.

Louis schmunzelte als er dem Jungen unter sich durch die Haare fuhr. Er sah so friedlich aus. Viel zu jung um ein König zu sein und Entscheidungen zu treffen. Harry begann schon zu schnarchen als Louis das Buch zur Seite legte. Er war noch nie in einer ungemütlicheren Position eingeschlafen. Aber er wollte Harry auf keinen Fall wecken und der Kamin und die Decke machten ihn nicht gerade wach.

Louis' letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief war nur, wer Harry wirklich war. Vielleicht war er wirklich nur ein normaler Junge, mit etwas zu viel Wutausbrüchen.

Die Jungs fanden sie später in einer seltsamen Position aufeinander liegend und halb vom Sofa hängend. Ein Wunder, dass keiner von ihnen aufwachte als Zayn und Liam erst Harry aufs Sofa legten und dann Louis. Niall musste den Raum verlassen um nicht zu lachen anzufangen als Harry wie automatisch seine Arme um Louis' schlang.

Liam lächelte stolz als Zayn ihn am Ellbogen nahm und sie das Zimmer verließen.

"Wir sind die besten Freunde die man sich wünschen kann" sagte Zayn und bekam dafür von jedem der Jungs ein nicken.

* * *

Louis wachte mit heißem Atem an seinem Nacken und Armen um ihn herum auf. Erst wollte er panisch um sich schlagen, dann wollte er einfach leise abhauen und dann entspannte er sich als er Harry's Locken an seinem Nacken spürte. Sie kitzelten ihn ein wenig aber es war nicht so, dass Louis es nicht ertragen konnte.

"Harry" flüsterte er.

Harry murmelte etwas in seinen Nacken.

"Lass mich los" versuchte er es diesmal etwas lauter.

Harry reagierte nicht.

Also versuchte sich Louis aus seinem Eisen festen Griff zu befreien. Er drehte und wandte sich und am Ende hatte er sich in Harry's Armen einmal komplett gedreht und war mit ihm auf Augenhöhe.

Harry blinzelte langsam und vergrub dann seinen Kopf an Louis' Schulter.

"Harry" flüsterte Louis.

Der brummte etwas Unverständliches.

Louis war es nicht gewohnt so nah an jemanden gepresst zu liegen. Sein Körper weigerte sich erst, sich zu entspannen aber es regnete draußen und es war stockdunkel und es war angenehm warm unter der Decke. Also tat er das gleiche wie Harry und schloss seine Augen wieder.

* * *

"Wie kann man überhaupt so lange schlafen?" Hörte Harry jemanden sprechen.

"Ein ganzer Tag" sagte die gleiche Stimme.

Harry hatte Mühe seine Augen zu öffnen und noch mehr Mühe zu verstehen wieso er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Erst als Harry's Körper begann wach zu werden, spürte er den anderen Körper der an ihn gepresst war und das Gesicht das an seine Brust atmete. Harry hob seinen Kopf etwas und traf auf vier stechende Blicke.

"Ja sowas" sagte Danielle freudig.

"Guten Morgen" fügte Niall hinzu und dann lachten sie beide.

Louis begann unruhig in Harry's Armen hin und her zu rutschen.

"Morgen" murmelte Louis und hob langsam seinen Kopf. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er die grünen Augen erkannte. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und fiel dabei geschickt von der Couch.

"Harry du wirst von jemandem im Sprechzimmer erwartet wisch dir deinen verweichlichten Blick aus dem Gesicht und streng dich gefälligst an" sprach Danielle streng und hielt warnend einen Zeigefinger in die Luft.

"Niall du kommst mit in die Küche wir planen das Essen für den Ball"

Sie sah von dem blonden Jungen zu Louis.

"Du kannst Zayn einen Kaffee bringen"

Keiner Zögerte ihren Befehlen nachzugehen. Was Louis doch wunderte. Also schlenderte er ihnen nach in die Küche.

"Wir brauchen viele Kuchen, ein Buffet, genug Wein und noch viel mehr Schweinebraten" rief Danielle. Sie schien die Küche zu regieren. Sie und Niall. Denn der wirbelte herum und gab Leuten befehle sich nach den nötigen Zutaten umzusehen.

"Hier Schätzchen" sagte eine dicke Frau als sie Louis eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte.

"Dankeschön" murmelte Louis leise und verschwand aus dem Chaos von Leuten.

Harry war nirgends zu sehen als Louis seinen Weg in Zayn's Zimmer fortsetzte. Er hörte schon von weitem das Fluchen und das Geräusch der schneidenden Schere.

Louis klopfte bevor er die Tür öffnete. Zayn schrie etwas und hätte Louis nicht super Reflexe und sich nicht rechtzeitig geduckt, wäre sein Kopf jetzt von der Schere getroffen worden.

"Ich hab dir Kaffee gebracht" Louis grinste als Zayn ihn genervt ansah.

"Wie findest du es? Sei ehrlich" Zayn hielt den schimmernden Stoff hoch. Louis biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht loszulachen.

Zayn seufzte "So schlimm?"

Louis presste seine Lippen aufeinander und nickte vorsichtig. Zayn warf das Kleid frustriert auf den Boden, der ohne hin ein Meer aus Stoffen und Nähten war.

"Ich hab dir doch mal von Perrie erzählt. Sie näht die schönsten Kleider die ich je gesehen habe"

"Ja ich hab das Kleid deiner Schwester gesehen. Einzigartig"

Louis nickte. "Ich bin sicher sie kann es dir irgendwie beibringen"

Zayn sah ihn genervt an und stand dann auf "Das ist eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee"

Louis' Herz schlug bei dem Gedanken seine beste Freundin wieder zu sehen gleich dreimal so schnell.

Zayn nahm ihm den Kaffee aus der Hand und machte einen tiefen Schluck bevor er weitersprach "Ich muss da erst mit Harry drüber reden. Apropos Harry..." Zayn konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Louis drehte sich um und ging wieder. Nicht das er sich so dafür schämte. Es war eher der seltsame Gedanke, dass jeder gesehen hatte wie er mit einem anderen Mann gekuschelt hatte. Auch wenn es sich kein bisschen seltsam angefühlt hatte.

Es waren keine fünf Minuten später als er gelangweilt durchs Schloss lief, sich Bilder ansah und sich überlegte wer die Leute auf den Portraits waren als jemand ihm von hinten die Augen zu hielt.

"Wieso irrst du in meinem Schloss herum?" fragte Harry mit etwas in seinem Ton, dass Louis nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Es war ungewohnt wie Harry ihn behandelte. Louis grinste als er die Hände von seinen Augen nahm.

"Gehört es wirklich dir?" fragte Louis mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er widerstand der Versuchung eine Hand in die Hüfte zu stemmen.

"Lange Geschichte" sagte Harry knapp und begann dann zu gehen. Louis blieb einen Moment verdutzt stehen bevor er ihm folgte.

"Was machst du?" fragte Louis.

Harry's Gesicht nahm wieder diese ernste Maske an. Diese strenge böse die Louis nur all zu gut kannte.

"Muss ein paar Dinge klären" Er sah zu Louis rüber "Magst du Tiere?"

Louis war etwas überrascht aber nickte.

"Heute schaff ich es nicht mehr aber Morgen nach dem Frühstück zeig ich dir was okay?"

Harry's Mundwinkel fuhren nach oben und Louis verstand nicht wieso es ihn glücklich machte Harry auch glücklich zu sehen.

"Okay" antwortete Louis und blieb dann stehen. Harry ging einfach weiter.

* * *

Louis wollte es nicht zu einer Angewohnheit machen. Wirklich nicht. Es passierte einfach. Er schlief beim lesen immer ein. So war das schon immer und so wird das auch immer sein. Aber es war nicht immer so, dass ihn dann ein König in sein Bett trug, ihn zu deckte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Sowas taten nur Mütter. Auch wenn Louis es nett fand. Er begann so ziemlich alles nett an Harry zu finden. Die Art wie er schmunzelte und den Kopf schüttelte wenn Niall etwas Dummes sagte. Was so ziemlich immer war. Oder wie sanft sein Blick wurde wenn er Probleme von jemandem aus dem Schloss hörte. Oder wie er Louis ab und an ansah. Das war auch einer seiner Lieblings Dinge an Harry.

Louis hatte fast schon vergessen, dass normale Menschen feste Zu Bettgeh- und Aufstehzeiten haben. Er kam irgendwann nachmittags in den Speisesaal getorkelt. Fast noch im Halbschlaf.

Harry und Liam waren die Einzigen am Tisch und schienen wirklich ernst über etwas zu diskutieren. Zumindest bis Louis in den Raum kam. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und kam mit einem Gähnen an den Tisch.

"Na Prinzessin. Gut geschlafen?" fragte Liam und grinste ihn dämlich an. Louis hatte mit der Zeit gelernt die Jungs zu ignorieren.

Louis hatte das seltsame verlangen sich mitten auf Harry's Schoß zu platzieren aber er tat es dann doch nicht und nahm auf einem Stuhl platz.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry.

"Es riecht gut" war Louis' Antwort.

"Ja die Bäcker probieren ein paar Kuchenrezepte" meinte Liam.

"Iss etwas, ich will dir was zeigen" sagte Harry und das reichte um Louis nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her schaukeln zu lassen.

Louis schlang das Rührei herunter, dass Danielle ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen brachte. Er fiel auch fast vom Stuhl bei dem versuch schnell aufzustehen und Harry zu folgen.

Harry hatte nur gelacht und darauf gewartet, dass Louis in Gleichschritt mit ihm fiel.

“Wo gehen wir hin?“ fragte Louis als er versuchte sich an den Gang zu erinnern, den sie gerade durchquerten.

“Du warst so lange im Schloss. Ich denke es wird zu raus zu gehen“

Louis dachte für einen Moment Harry meinte er könne nach Hause gehen. Den kleinen Stich von Trauer, bei dem Gedanken das Schloss zu verlassen, neben dem Feuerwerk von Freude ignorierte er einfach.

Harry öffnete die Tür nach draußen und das erste was Louis sah waren die Wachen an dem Tor.

“Sind die da damit ich nicht weglaufe?“ fragte Louis und sah Harry entsetzt an.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Louis wusste, dass es gelogen war. Er beschloss trotzdem nichts zu sagen. Denn die Sonne schien auf sie herunter und es roch nach Frühling. Louis‘ Lieblingsjahreszeit.

Harry nahm Louis am Handgelenk und zog ihn sanft mit sich. Es erinnerte Louis ein bisschen an den Tag an dem er Harry zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Harry wurde langsamer als er merkte wie Louis sich mit geöffnetem Mund umsah. Die Sonne schien Ausnahmsweise und all die vielen Rosenbüsche blühten in voller Pracht. Das Gras schrie förmlich man solle sich darauf legen und die Sonne genießen.

“Du hast gesagt du magst Tiere, richtig?“

Louis sah den Jungen neben sich überrascht an “Natürlich. Wieso?“

Harry hatte diese Grübchen im Gesicht als er Louis stolz zu einem Stall führte. Ein Pferd mit dunkler Mähne und noch dunkleren Augen blickte heraus.

Louis wollte lachen als Harry das Tier scheu an der Nase streichelte. Er sah so aufgeregt aus. Louis stellte sich neben ihn als er das Tier ansah.

“Ich hab ein Pferd geklaut um hier her zu kommen“

Harry sah etwas verwirrt aus und begann dann zu lachen “Wirklich?“

Louis stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein “Ja unfassbar oder? Was gibt’s hier noch zu sehen?“

Harry kaute auf seiner Lippe herum während er nachdachte.

“Einen See, ein kleines Labyrinth aus Hecken und mich“ Harry grinste breit als Louis mit den Augen rollte.

“Dann Zeig mir alles“

Harry’s Augen waren fast so grün wie das Gras auf dem sie liefen und Louis fragte sich ob Harry vielleicht das gleiche über Louis‘ Augen und den Himmel dachte. Es war absurd und albern und Louis fühlte sich so lebendig als sich ihre Hände im gehen immer wieder streiften und ihre Blicke sich ab und zu trafen. Sie liefen ruhig nebeneinander her bis sie das Labyrinth erreicht hatten.

Louis stieß Harry leicht mit der Schulter an als sie durch die engen Wege zwischen den Hecken schlichen.

“Was ist an diesem Ball so besonders?“

Harry versteifte sich sichtlich. Als würde er nicht darüber reden wollen. Seine Augen sahen alles gespannt an, außer Louis.

“Es ist eben wichtig“ murmelte er nur.

Louis verkniff es sich mit den Augen zu rollen. Denn Harry wirkte etwas eingeschüchtert

“Erklär es mir“

“Was soll ich dir erklären?“

Diesmal rollte Louis wirklich mit den Augen.

“Alles. Wieso ich hier bin und wieso ich mit dir im Garten spazieren geh anstatt da oben zu verrecken“ Er zeigte auf den Turm der von ihrer Position aus wirkte, als würde er bis in den Himmel ragen.

Harry sah von dem Turm, zum Boden und dann wieder zu Louis. “Ich kanns dir nicht sagen“ sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Louis wollte ihn wirklich gerne in eine der Hecken schubsen. Aber wäre da nicht Harry's trauriges Gesicht, hätte er es vielleicht sogar in Erwägung gezogen.

“Magst du mich?“ kam es auf einmal von Harry. Die Frage schien Ewigkeiten in der Luft zu hängen während Louis auf das Gras starrte.

Louis sah etwas nervöser zu ihm rüber als er wollte. “Ja wieso fragst du? Ja natürlich mag ich dich du hast mir eine Bibliothek geschenkt“

Harry schnaubte und riss im vorbeigehen ein paar Blätter von den Hecken. Louis konnte schon das Ende des Labyrinths sehen. Es war seltsam. Als wäre etwas da in der Luft. Etwas zwischen ihnen was vorher nicht da war. Etwas das Louis schwer auf den Schultern saß und ihm die Luft weg bleiben lies.

“Aber dir gefällts hier oder?“ fragte Harry als sie auf den See zu gingen.

“Ja ich mags hier“ antwortete Louis leise. Er vermisste seine Familie mehr als alles andere. Er wollte es Harry aber nicht sagen. Louis wollte ihn nicht kränken. Es war verrückt.

Harry beobachtete ein paar Enten die glücklich in dem See herumschwammen als er wieder sprach. “Was ist dein Lieblingsgericht?“

Louis grinste während er überlegte. Er mochte wie Harry das Thema wechselte.

“Ich hab nie wirklich viele Gerichte gegessen. Einmal hab ich mich in ein Wirtshaus geschlichen und uns Hähnchenschenkel geklaut“

Harry begann zu lachen. Louis mochte es wirklich wie er lachte. Mit seinem langen dünnen Körper, seinen Louis' Meinung nach zu langen und lockigen Haaren und seiner tiefen Stimme.

“Dann wird es am Ball Hähnchenschenkel geben“ verkündete Harry grinsend.

* * *

“Also geh ich Morgen ins Dorf runter“ murmelte Zayn gelassen als er vor dem Feuer saß.

Harry saß am Sofa hinter seinem Freund und versuchte das Buch zu lesen, dass Louis dort liegen gelassen hatte. Louis war vermutlich wieder in der Bibliothek.

“Er hat gesagt er mag mich weil ich ihm etwas geschenkt habe“ jammerte Harry und schloss das Buch mit einem Knall.

Zayn zuckte zusammen. “Das war vor drei Tagen. Er ist schon verliebt in dich. So wie du in ihn“

Harry war froh, dass Zayn mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Am Ende würde sein Freund sehen wie rot er geworden war.

“Ich bin nicht verliebt“

Zayn lachte. “Na klar. Ist das nicht genau das was du wolltest?“

Harry seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es gewitterte schon den ganzen Tag. Ab und zu hasste er England für sein Wetter.

“Ich frag ihn“ sagte Harry laut und sprang auf.

Zayn sah ihn geschockt an “Was auch immer du für richtig hälst Haz“

* * *

Louis hasste Gewitter. Aber nicht mehr als er Langweile hasste. Also legte er das Buch zur Seite, dass er seit geschlagenen drei Stunden las und verließ die Bibliothek auf Zehenspitzen. Immer wenn die Nacht langsam hereinbrach schien das ganze Schloss totenstill zu werden. Ab und zu hörte man Nialls lautes lachen durch die Gänge hallen, aber das wars schon.

Er schlich durch dunkle Gänge und an alten Gemälden vorbei. Mittlerweile kannte er sie mehr oder weniger auswendig. Als Kind hier zu spielen hätte ihm bestimmt unglaublich Spaß gemacht. Ach was es macht ihm ja jetzt noch Spaß. Louis zuckte auch kaum noch zusammen wenn er an den Ritterrüstungen vorbeilief.

Der A Flügel war mit Abstand der schönste. Die roten Teppiche und die dicken Vorhänge ließen alles irgendwie Zeitlos wirken. Es war der Flügel in dem Harry schlief. Louis' Zimmer war im B Flügel. Dort wo auch alle angestellten untergebracht waren.

Louis schlich sich von Zimmer zu Zimmer und von Gang zu Gang. Immer wenn ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte, sah das Schloss für einen Moment so aus als würde alles leuchten. Louis mochte die Magie die sich zwischen den Wänden zu verstecken schien.

Louis machte es bis zu der alten Treppe. Sie unterschied sich vom Rest des Schlosses. Sie war mit einer dicken Staub und Dreckschicht übersehen. Harry hatte wohl sogar verboten die Treppe des C Flügels zu Putzen. Louis wackelte von einem Bein aufs andere als er die Treppe hinauf blickte. Harry würde ihn ja nie erwischen oder? Zumindest wenn er schnell war.

Er sah sich genau um bevor er auf Zehenspitzen die Treppen erklomm. Louis hatte immer noch die Öllampe in der Hand, die er irgendwo auf dem Weg hier her gefunden hatte. Jemand hatte sie wohl kurz abgestellt. Also leuchtete er sich den Weg, die staubige Treppe nach oben.

Louis war etwas enttäuscht als er den Gang erreicht hatte. Er unterschied sich nicht groß von dem Rest des Schlosses. Alles war nur dreckig und veraltet.

Louis hielt die Lampe ein wenig höher als er ein Gemälde erkannte. Es war nur ein Mädchen. Wunderschön und jung. Es war wohl kein Zufall, dass sie so aussah wie Harry. Ein wenig weiter schien alles nur staubiger und dreckiger zu werden. Louis versuchte eine der vielen Türen zu öffnen aber sie waren alle zu. Alle bis auf die eine am Ende des Ganges. Louis zuckte zusammen als ein Donner ihm durch haut und Knochen fuhr. Mit Gänsehaut und einem schlagenden Herzen schlich er vorbei an Gemälden mit immer derselben Person darauf.

Die Tür war mit Spinnenweben übersehen. Als Louis sie aufschob gab sie ein grässliches Knarzen von sich.

Louis stockte der Atem als er das Licht weit in den Raum hielt. Es war ein Schlafzimmer. Überall hingen Kleider und der Schmuck lag immer noch ordentlich auf der Kommode. Das Bett war immer noch ungemacht. Es sah aus als hätte das Mädchen ihr Zimmer gerade erst verlassen. Auch wenn überall dicke Staubschichten waren.

Louis wollte nicht so Neugierig sein aber wer würde das nicht Interessant finden. Also ging er weiter in den Raum hinein. Auf dem Bett lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Alt und verkommen. Louis fühlte sich fast schon schlecht als er es einfach in die Hand nahm und darüber pustete.

Die Schrift war kaum lesbar.

“....schlechter und schlechter. Mutter ist letzte Nacht verstorben. Die Krankheit rafft jeden dahin...“

Louis schrie vor Schreck auf als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Das Buch fiel zu Boden und Louis wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Er wollte weg rennen. Weit, weit weg rennen. Sein Herz schlug so fest, er hatte das Gefühl es wollte aus seiner Brust entkommen.

“Ich...“ begann er aber da wurde er schon von der Person am Arm gepackt und durch den C Flügel gezogen. Schlimm genug, dass er die Hand erkannte. Den Druck auf seinem Arm und die Finger die sich in seine Haut pressten. Aber das die Person den ganzen Weg nicht mit ihm sprach war noch schlimmer.

Louis merkte erst, dass sie unten angekommen waren, als er mit dem Rücken hart gegen eine der Wände geschubst wurde.

"Was hab ich dir gesagt?" Zischte Harry als er einen Schritt näher kam.

"Ich wollte nur..." Louis schloss seine Augen als Harry seine Handgelenke packte und sie an die Wand drückte.

"Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst dort nicht hingehen oder? Du hast es mir versprochen. Erinnerst du dich?" Schrie er aus ganzem Halse.

Louis hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen. Harry's Finger, die Louis' Handgelenk durchbohren zu schienen, würden wohl hässliche Blutergüsse hinterlassen. Aber das schlimmste war das Gefühl in Louis' Magen, dass er bekam wenn er daran dachte wie sehr er Harry enttäuscht haben muss.

"Wieso…" schrie er und presste Louis fest an die Wand "…tust du nicht..." noch fester "…was ich dir sage?"

Louis blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte Harry zu fokussieren. "Du tust mir weh" flüsterte er.

Harry starrte ihm weiter in die Augen, bevor er ihn los lies und davon ging. Louis blieb dort stehen. Mit zitternden Knien und Tränen in den Augen. 

* * * 

Louis stolperte in sein Bett zurück. Die Bettdecke, die sonst so weich war, schien diesmal kalt und das ganze Bett war irgendwie leer. Das Gewitter wurde immer lauter und aufdringlicher. Als wollte es Louis auch anschreien. Vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein.

Louis wollte nach hause. Er vermisste sein hartes Bett und seine nervigen Geschwister um sich herum. Er wollte gehalten werden. Er hasste es wenn jemand sauer auf ihn war. Besonders wenn es Jungs waren die nur das Beste für ihn wollten. Und die ihn nett umarmten und seine Stirn küssten wenn er in der Bibliothek einschlief.

Louis begannen die Tränen die Wangen herunter zu laufen als es draußen Donnerte. Seine Handgelenke brannten wie die Hölle und erinnerten ihn nur noch mehr daran was gerade passiert war.

Er fühlte sich schlecht weil er sich nicht bei Harry entschuldigt hatte. Es brannte tief in seinem Bauch und die Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie immer wieder “Geh und entschuldige dich“

Louis kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und tapste leise zur Tür und weiter durch den dunklen Korridor. Er war wacklig auf seinen Beinen und ihm war als würde er nicht genug Luft bekommen.

Louis stellte sein denken einfach ab als er vor Harry's Tür stand. Er öffnete sie leise und schloss sie genau so leise hinter sich.

Es blitzte und Louis sah wie Harry zusammengekauert im Bett lag. Das Gesicht tief in den Kissen vergraben.

"Harry?" Flüsterte Louis. Er bekam keine Reaktion also kam er näher ans Bett "Harry"

Der Haufen von Mensch begann sich zu bewegen. Harry rieb sich die Augen als er sich aufsetzte.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte er verschlafen und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln bevor er Louis erkannte.

"Was willst du?" Fragte er mit rauer, verschlafener Stimme.

"Es tut mir leid" brachte Louis noch heraus bevor er in Tränen ausbrach.

Harry sah den Jungen ein paar Sekunden an, wie klein und gebrochen er da stand. Er seufzte und rutschte etwas nach hinten.

Louis wischte sich übers Gesicht und krabbelte dann unter die Decke. Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und Louis umklammerte ihn wie ein Koala. Es war neu und Louis verstand selbst nicht wieso er das tat. Aber es fühlte sich so natürlich an und es war genau das was er brauchte und vielleicht auch wollte. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu verstehen. Louis war froh, dass Harry kein Oberteil trug. Er mochte es Harry's Herz direkt an seinem Ohr schlagen zu hören. Haut an haut.

“Tut mir Leid“ flüsterte Louis an seine Brust.

Harry legte ihm einen Arm um und seufzte “Schon gut. Ich hab überreagiert“ er tastete nach Louis Armen und küsste die Stellen die sich Wund anfühlten. Er nahm sich vor sie Morgen genauer anzusehen.

“Erzählst du's mir?“

Harry tippte mit seinen Fingern auf Louis' Rücken herum. “Wenn du dir die traurige Geschichte der Styles anhören willst“

Louis lachte kurz und rappelte sich dann auf. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Harry's Bauch und sah ihn gespannt an.

Dank dem Mond, der durch die Wolkendecke den Himmel beleuchtete, konnte Harry Louis genau sehen. Seine harten Gesichtszüge und den sanften Blick in seinen Augen.

Harry atmete tief ein “Vielleicht hat dir ja mal jemand erzählt, dass das Styles Königreich einmal wunderbar beliebt bei allen war. Damals als mein Vater noch König war“

Louis legte ihm eine Hand auf den Bauch um ihn stoppen. “Jeder denkt dein Vater ist noch König“

Harry legte seine Hand auf Louis und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

“Ich weiß. Hör zu“

Louis presste seine Lippen zusammen.

“Mein Vater verreiste und kam entweder ums Leben oder hat uns verlassen. Ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Danach übernahm meine Mutter alles. Königin Anne und meine ältere Schwester Gemma“

Louis erinnerte sich an die bildhübschen Frauen auf den Portraits. Harry drückte Louis' Hand während er weitersprach.

“Damals gabs da den Schneider, den Bäcker und den Arzt und ihre Kinder. Vielleicht kennst du sie. Zayn, Niall und Liam. Wir waren damals draußen und haben in den Wäldern gespielt. Als wir am Abend heim gekommen sind wurden wir sofort gepackt und vom C Flügel, wo wir eigentlich alle wohnten, in den A Flügel verfrachtet. Sie erzählten mir später, dass meine Mutter eine Krankheit hatte bei der ihr niemand zu nah kommen durfte. Gemma war eben Gemma und hat sich nicht daran gehalten“

Louis hatte noch nie ein liebevolleres Lächeln gesehen als das von Harry.

“Sie war bei meiner Mutter geblieben. Ich bin Tage lang alleine durchs Schloss geirrt. Wollte nicht essen und nicht spielen. Die Lehrer wollten, dass ich in der Zeit lernte aber ich wollte nicht. Jeder hat versucht mich zu bemuttern aber ich bin immer vor denen weggelaufen. Da waren nur die Jungs und ich. Irgendwann trugen sie ein paar Menschen aus dem Schloss. Meine Familie und ein paar angestellte die sich angesteckt hatte. Da war nur noch ich“

Louis hatte das dringende verlangen Harry in den Arm zu nehmen aber er wollte die Geschichte nicht unterbrechen. Harry seufzte und hielt Louis' Hand noch ein wenig fester. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

“Mein Onkel...“ er wurde still. Schien zu überlegen was er als nächstes sagte “Mein Onkel will nicht das irgendwer erfährt, dass mein Vater tot ist. Das meine gesamte Familie tot ist. Er bestand darauf alles zu regeln. Er kommt jeden Monat vorbei und macht Anweisungen. Ich darf nicht ins Dorf runter. Wir sollen alle hier oben bleiben wo wir in Sicherheit sind. Er meint sonst holen wir uns noch so eine Krankheit ins Schloss“

Louis schnaubte. Harry sah ihn fragend an.

“Die hassen dich. Oder zumindest die Person für die sich dich halten. Die Steuer ist zu hoch und keiner kann sich mehr als einen Leib Brot leisten“

Harry seufzte gequält.

“Umarm mich“ sagte er so leise, dass Louis es fast überhört hätte. Louis lehnte sich nach vorne und schlang seine Arme um Harry. Harry lachte als er merkte wie ungemütlich diese Position war. Er hielt Louis fest und drehte sie so, dass er über ihm war.

Louis grinste überrascht als er auf einmal auf seinem Rücken lag. Harry lies seinen Körper auf Louis' schlaff werden. Louis begann etwas von sich zu geben das wie Husten und Lachen klang.

“Du erdrückst mich“

“Was meinst du?“ fragte Harry und drückte sich ein wenig fester an den Jungen unter ihm.

“Du Trottel“ quietschte Louis schon fast als Harry ihm in die Schulter biss.

Harry setzte sich auf und grinste mit diesem bösen Blick. Louis hatte keine Chance zu entkommen als Harry ihn zu kitzeln begann. Louis lachte etwas zu laut und Harry genoss es etwas zu sehr. Vielleicht mochte er es auch einfach nicht Louis traurig zu sehen.

Harry stoppte als er etwas ziemlich hartes an seinem Hintern spürte. Louis' Atem war unregelmäßig und sein Kopf war hochrot.

“Ich war noch nicht fertig mit meiner dramatischen Geschichte“ sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

Louis lag immer noch mit geweiteten Augen da “Harry“ sagte er langsam.

“Ja?“ Harry bewegte seinen Hintern etwas und Louis warf seinen Kopf zurück.

“Bitte nicht“ murmelte Louis.

Harry krabbelte vorsichtig von ihm runter und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn. “Komm her“ sagte er leise und Louis robbte sich an ihn heran.

Harry zog Louis fest an sich und achtete darauf, dass jeder seinen Freiraum hatte.

“Was ist los?“ fragte Harry leise als Louis seinen Kopf an Harry's Schulter vergrub.

“Ich hatte das bis jetzt nur ein mal“ flüsterte Louis.

Harry legte sich etwas gemütlicher hin und lies Louis sich an ihn kuscheln. “Ganz ehrlich jetzt?“

Louis nickte. “Ich hab den ganzen Tag zu tun und kaum bin ich im Bett schlaf ich“

“Ich zeig dir wann anders was man damit so machen kann“ sagte Harry leise und lachte als Louis ihn mit der Hand leicht ins Gesicht haute.

“Schlaf jetzt“ Harry küsste ihn noch mal auf die Stirn und zog den Jungen in seinen Armen näher an ihn ran.

“Du hast nicht fertig erzählt“ drängte Louis. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, dass es Gewitterte, als ein Donner ihn zusammen zucken lies. Er hatte es einfach ausgeblendet.

“Wann anders“ flüsterte Harry.

Louis seufzte und schloss seine Augen. 

* * *

Louis wurde von einem lauten schrei und einem darauf folgendem “Oh mein Gott tut mir leid“ geweckt.

Er brummte etwas in die nackte Brust an die er gedrückt war. Die nackte Brust antwortete nicht. Dafür der Kopf etwas weiter oben.

“Sie räumt um die Zeit eigentlich immer mein Zimmer auf“ murmelte Harry in die Haare des Jungen.

“Interessiert mich nicht“ antwortete Louis.

Harry lachte und legte seine Arme um den kleineren Körper.

“Wieso fühl ich mich so sicher?“ flüsterte Louis.

Harry zwang sich, das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen bevor er antwortete. “Ich weiß nicht“

“Vielleicht weil ich Daheim keinen König habe der mich in den Armen hält“

Harry wollte wirklich nicht kichern. Aber es platze nun mal aus ihm heraus.

“Oh mein Gott. Hast du grad gekichert?“ Louis rappelte sich etwas auf um Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen.

“Eigentlich bin ich ein Prinz“ versuchte Harry das Thema abzulenken.

“Oder eine Prinzessin“ sagte Louis und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.

“Ich denke wir müssen aufstehen“ sprach Harry und brachte Louis damit zum Augenrollen.

Louis kuschelte sich wieder an Harry und seufzte. “Können wir nicht für immer so liegen bleiben“ jammerte er und drückte seine Finger etwas fester in Harry's Brust und Harry wollte nur antworten, ja Louis bitte lass uns für immer so liegen bleiben. Bleib für immer bei mir. Aber stattdessen streichelte er seinen Rücken auf und ab und murmelte ein Mantra von “Aufstehen“.

Irgendwann seufzte Louis und richtete sich auf. “Ich geh mir was zum anziehen suchen“

Harry starrte ihn weiter an. Louis' Augen waren so blau wie der Mittagshimmel und seine Haare sahen weich und zerzaust aus.

“Harry?“

“Okay. Wir treffen uns im Speisesaal“ Er überwand sich doch und küsste Louis auf die Stirn. Und für das Lächeln, mit den kleinen Fältchen an den Augen, hatte es sich gelohnt.

* * * 

Louis kam immer noch ein wenig verschlafen in den Speisesaal, wo die anderen alle zusammen saßen. Alle Blicke fielen auf ihn als er den Raum betrat.

“Wo ist Zayn?“ fragte er als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

“Dir auch guten Morgen“ sagte Liam und Niall lachte.

“Wohl eher guten Mittag“ kam es von Harry, der Louis sanft anlächelte.

“Widerlich“ flüsterte Niall. Jeder hatte es gehört. Was Niall aber nicht im Geringsten störten, denn er kaute fröhlich weiter auf seinem Stück Kuchen herum.

Die Jungs waren wieder in ein Gespräch über den Ball vertieft als Louis sich bemühte den Honig auf sein Brot zu verteilen. Er hatte gemerkt wie sie fast am streiten waren, aber nicht wie seine Ärmel hochgerutscht waren.

“Was hast du gemacht?“ fragte Liam erschrocken und nahm eines von Louis' Handgelenken ziemlich grob in seine Hand. Zumindest fand Louis, dass es ziemlich grob war. Louis war selbst ein wenig überrascht von dem Anblick. Da waren lila und auch schon blau werdende Flecken um das ganze Gelenk.

Louis sah unsicher von seiner Hand wieder auf und natürlich, der erste Blick den er traf war Harry‘s. Er lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch und starrte mit etwas unlesbarem in seinen Augen auf Louis' Arm.

“Ich hab gegen irgendwas eine Allergie“ sagte Louis schnell und riss seine Hand wieder los.

Liam sah ihn kritisch an und nickte dann. Louis hoffte einfach er würde das Thema ruhen lassen.

Nachdem Danielle alle Teller mitgenommen hatte und Liam ihr in die Küche gefolgt war, so wie er es immer tat, sprang Harry von seinem Platz auf um sich neben Louis zu setzen.

“Niall sieh mal nach Liam“ forderte Harry.

Niall sah ihn genervt an “Sag einfach Niall wir wollen rummachen. Bitte geh. Such das weite. Wir sind immer hin Freunde die sich verstehen das kann man über sowas auch einfach reden ich finde ja auch, dass du...“ er führte diesen Vortrag so lange bis er durch eine Tür verschwunden war. Sie hörten ihn trotzdem noch weiter sprechen.

“Tut mir so unendlich Leid“ sagte Harry leise und betrachtete vorsichtig Louis‘ Handgelenke.

“Schon gut. War meine Schuld. Wirklich“

Harry sah von den Armen hoch zu Louis. “Hör auf. Ich hab dich verletzt“

Louis lachte leise und legte eine Hand auf Harry's Wange. “Wirst du es je wieder machen?“

Er schüttelte sofort den Kopf “Natürlich nicht. Nie wieder“

Louis nickte “Siehst du und jetzt...“

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu ende bringen. Denn die Türen knallten auf und Zayn kam mit hochgehobenen Armen herein.

“Ich hab was tolles dabeiiii“ rief er laut.

“Verschwinde Zayn“ sagte Harry und versuchte gelassen zu klingen. Louis nahm seine Hand langsam von Harry's Wange. Harry gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Also nahm er unter dem Tisch einfach Louis‘ Hand. Zayn blieb dort stehen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ein Mädchen etwas scheu durch die Tür kam.

Louis lies Harry's Hand los und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

“Pez“ rief er so laut, es hatten bestimmt alle im Schloss gehört. Als sie ihn erblickte rannte Perrie wie sie noch nie gerannt war.

Louis fing sie gerade noch so. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und küsste jede seiner Wangen so oft sie konnte und umarmte ihn dann so fest, Louis dachte seine Organe würden zerquetscht werden.

Louis ließ sie langsam runter, nur damit sie sich noch mal an ihn schmeißen konnte. Er hatte sie so vermisst.

“Sie denken du bist tot Louis“ sagte sie aufgeregt und sah dann zwischen den Jungs hinter Louis hin und her.

“Sind hier alle so heiß?“ fragte sie und lächelte als Zayn zwinkerte.

“Perrie, was?“

“Deine Familie denkt du wärst tot“ sagte sie wieder und diesmal sah sie Louis wieder an.

Louis wusste nicht so recht wie er reagieren sollte. Harry war schon aufgestanden um sich neben Louis zu stellen. Vielleicht störte es ihn ja ein bisschen wie nah sich Perrie und Louis waren.

“Wieso denken sie das?“ fragte Harry und schlang vorsichtig einen Arm um Louis' Hüfte. Einfach nur so. Nicht um Perrie zu zeigen, dass sie abstand halten sollte.

Perrie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und trat einen Schritt zurück. “Lottie hat nur noch gesehen wie man ihren Bruder einsperrt. Was würdest du denken?“

“Vielleicht ist es besser so“ sagte Louis leise und sah dabei direkt Harry an. “Sie finden sich damit ab“

Harry's Mund klappte auf. Es klang fast so als würde Louis planen zu bleiben. Gut, vielleicht hatte Harry ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen aber so wie das klang, schien es ziemlich freiwillig.

“Louis ich denke...“ begann Perrie aber Zayn legte ihr schon einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie mit sich.

“Es wartet Arbeit auf uns Pez“

Perrie warf seinen Arm ab “Nenn mich nie wieder so. Zeig mir den Weg“

Zayn grinste und so verschwanden die beiden.

“Gehts dir gut?“ fragte Harry.

Louis nickte und machte dann einen Schmollmund “Neiiiin“ jammerte er.

Harry lachte und zog den Jungen in seine Arme “Das ist alles zu viel tut mir leid. Wie wärs wenn du mir weiter vorliest?“

Louis nickte an seine Schulter.

* * *

Es wurde zu einer Angewohnheit. Alles was Louis nicht zu einer Angewohnheit hat werden lassen wollen.

Perrie ging nach dem Frühstück mit zu Zayn und sie nähten Kleider und Anzüge für den Ball. Auch wenn ein paar Angestellte behaupteten, sie hätten andere Geräusche aus dem kleinen Zimmer gehört. 

Niall und Liam überlegten sich Gerichte und planten.

Harry und Louis saßen zusammen in der Bibliothek und lasen.

“Nur noch eine Woche“ flüsterte Harry gegen Louis' Nacken.

Sie saßen auf einem der Sofas. Louis saß Harry's Schoß. Mit dem Rücken an ihn gepresst. Harry war eine äußerst wichtige Wärmequelle für ihn geworden. Eine ohne die er fast schon nicht mehr auskam.

“Ich weiß nicht wieso dir der Ball so wichtig ist“

“Ist was besonderes“

Louis nickte und klappte das Buch in seiner Hand zu.

“Ich hab mit Perrie geredet“ begann Louis und drehte sich so, dass er Harry ansehen konnte.

Der trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf Louis' Bauch herum “Ja? Und über was habt ihr geredet?“

“Ob sie ihre Familie vermisst“

“Und?“

“Sie meinte ihre Eltern wissen ja wo sie ist und das sie und ihre Familie wissen, dass dieser Ort besser für sie ist“

Harry nickte und machte wieder dieses Nachdenkliche Gesicht das Louis so mochte. Mit diesen Lippen die Louis so gerne küssen würde.

“Würdest du nicht gerne wissen was deine Schwester da geschrieben hat?“ fragte Louis wie aus heiterem Himmel.

Harry blieb ein paar Sekunden still und schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf “Nein“

Louis legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust “Aber vielleicht steht da was über dich oder etwas für dich“

Harry nahm Louis' Hand und küsste sie. Louis wurde immer warm im Bauch wenn er das tat.

“Irgendwann. Nicht jetzt“

Louis nickte.

“Wir feiern übrigens heute“ verkündete Harry und wechselte erfolgreich das Thema.

“Und was feiern wir?“

“Das Leben“

Louis lachte und Harry grinste.

“Darf ich dann auch Wein trinken?“ fragte Louis vorsichtig.

Harry lachte und verkniff es sich Louis hier und jetzt aufs Sofa zu pinnen und zu küssen. “So viel du willst“

* * *

So viel du willst war vielleicht dann doch etwas übertrieben von Harry gewesen. Louis stand mit Zayn auf einer der Bänke und sie diskutierten lautstark um Kuhmilch. Harry wusste nicht wieso solche Themen so angesagt im Schloss waren. 

Niall war vor Lachen schon von der Bank gefallen und Perrie und Danielle saßen redend daneben. Ein paar andere Leute von der Belegschaft waren da und hoben ihre Bierkrüge und Weingläser immer wenn einer von ihnen ein gutes Argument brachte.

Harry hatte sich neben Louis gestellt, weil der so aussah als würde er jeden Moment von der Bank fallen. 

“Louis ich glaub du hast genug“ sagte Harry sanft und versuchte Louis das Glas mit Wein wegzunehmen.

“Nein Haz. Du hast noch nicht genug“ lallte Louis zurück.

Harry lachte und nahm Louis sanft das Glas aus der Hand. Der protestierte lautstark und drohte Harry sich ihm auf den Kopf zu setzen.

“So lustig das wäre komm da runter du brichst dir noch was Schatz“ Harry wollte sich den Mund schnell zu halten aber dann wäre wohl noch mehr Leuten aufgefallen was er gesagt hatte. Also überging er das einfach und sah weiter zu Louis. Der seufzte und bückte sich etwas.

Harry hatte etwas Mühe Louis zu nehmen aber als der sich wie ein Koala um Harry schlang ging es wieder.

“Ich bring ihn dann mal ins Bett“ murmelte Harry und ignorierte das Gejaule und Gebrülle. Besonders das von Zayn.

“Wohin gehen wir?“ fragte Louis und blinzelte Hoch zu Harry.

“Ins Bett Lou“

“In dein Bett?“ fragte Louis und machte einen Schmollmund.

“Wenn du willst in meins. Ja“

Louis nickte fröhlich.

Als Harry ihn auf dem Bett absetzte lies Louis sich sofort auf den Rücken fallen. Harry seufzte als er sich auf das nötigste auszog und neben Louis legte.

“Soll ich dich ausziehen oder schläfst du so?“

Louis reagierte nicht. Harry tätschelte ihm leicht die Wange.

Louis zuckte etwas und begann dann seine Hose herunter zu ziehen. Harry war erleichtert als er etwas drunter anhatte.

“Fertig“ rief Louis fröhlich und krabbelte schnell unter die Decke mit Harry.

Harry zog ihn sofort näher an sich ran. Seine Arme streckten sich in letzter Zeit immer nach Louis. Fast wie ein überlebensnotwendiger Reflex. 

Harry hatte viel erwartet aber nicht, dass Louis begann seine Brust zu küssen. Harry seufzte. So sehr er es mochte, Louis war betrunken.

“Lou“ hauchte Harry und nahm sein Kinn in die Hand. “Schlaf. Ja?“

“Ich will dich Küssen, Harry“

Harry atmete zitternd ein und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben “Nicht betrunken“

“Aber ich will“ jammerte Louis.

“Morgen wenn du dann immer noch willst okay?“

Louis seufzte und nickte dann. Er hatte irgendwann angefangen alles was Harry ihm sagte zu akzeptieren. Egal was es war. Am ende seufzte Louis nur und stimmte Harry zu.

“Ich liebe dich“ sagte Louis plötzlich laut gegen Harry's Brust. Was Harry's Herz zum rasen brachte und seinen Bauch mit tausend Explosionen füllte. Kurz darauf hörte er leises Schnarchen. Harry schlief eine gute Stunde nach Louis ein. Mit dem Mund voller Haare und einem Herzen voller Freude

* * *

Louis wachte mit einem schrecklich pochenden Kopf auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder als er das grelle Sonnenlicht im Zimmer bemerkte. Louis stöhnte und drückte seinen Kopf in die Kissen.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen quietschen.

“Harry?“ brummte Louis ins Kissen.

“Nein Perrie und Zayn“ sagte Perrie in ihrem üblichem sing sang Ton.

Louis seufzte “Ich hab so Kopfschmerzen“

Zayn lachte und setzte sich ans Bett. “Was auch der Grund ist wieso Niall dir ein Kater Frühstück gemacht hat“

Perrie stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab und setzte sich dann auch.

“Uns ist übrigens aufgefallen, dass das nicht dein Bett ist“ sagte Perrie ganz nebenbei als Louis sich zwang aufrecht zu sitzen.

Louis sah sie gelangweilt an und begann dann zu essen. Das Katerfrühstück war ein ganz normales Frühstück nur mit Kaffee.

“Geht die Party hier weiter?“ fragte eine vierte Person und Perrie fiel vor Schreck fast vom Bett.

Zayn sprang auf und zog Perrie dann am Arm hoch. “Sind schon Weg“

Und damit verschwanden die beiden und Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

“Wieso hast du mich trinken gelassen?“ fragte Louis vorwurfsvoll.

Harry lachte und setzte sich neben ihn. “Du wolltest das Glas gar nicht mehr loslassen“

Louis beobachtete wie Harry einen Schluck von dem Kaffee auf dem Tablett machte.

“Perrie und Zayn haben alles fertig“ sagte Harry glücklich.

“Ja?“ Louis klang nicht ganz so glücklich darüber wie Harry.

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen als er sich neben Louis setzte. “Dein Atem riecht nach Wein. Was mach ich nur mit dir?“

Louis wurde rot und Harry lachte “Geh dich waschen. Ich muss auch noch ein paar Dinge erledigen“

Louis seufzte und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Harry beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

“Louis“

Louis war gerade dabei seine Hose zu suchen als er aufsah “hm?“

“Was weißt du noch von Gestern?“

Louis wurde rot und hob dann langsam seine Hose auf. Er starrte sie an während er überlegte. 

“Nicht viel“

Harry nickte.

Louis blieb eine Weile so stehen bevor er aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Bad eilte.

* * *

“Nur noch ein paar Tage“ murmelte Harry.

Louis hatte ihn den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen. Es war schon Abend als Louis mit Niall aus der Küche kam wo sie zusammen eine Torte gebacken hatten. Louis hatte von den Zutaten genascht und Niall hatte gebacken.

“Mach dich nicht verrückt“ antwortete Zayn.

“Wer wird verrückt?“ fragte Niall laut als sie näher an den brennenden Kamin kamen.

“Mir ist kalt“ fügte Louis hinzu. Als hätte es irgendwas mit dem Gespräch der Jungs zu tun.

“Deswegen haben wir den da“ Zayn zeigte auf den Kamin.

Perrie saß neben ihm am Feuer. Louis' Geschmack nach viel zu nah an Zayn.

“Neben mir ist noch Platz“ sagte Harry grinsend und Louis war keine zwei Sekunden später schon mit Harry unter der Decke. So saßen sie dann zusammen unter einer Decke, auf dem Boden vor dem warmen Feuer. 

Liam kam wein wenig später mit Danielle im Schlepptau.

Die anderen führten eine lebendige Diskussion über die Musik auf dem Ball als Louis zu Harry sah. Der sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihm zurück.

“Okay was passiert auf diesem Ball das so besonders ist?“

Harry sah nicht weg von ihm als er auf seiner Lippe herumkaute.

“Und wechsle nicht das Thema, so wie du es immer machst"

Harry seufzte “Louis ich... eigentlich ich weiß... ich kann nicht“

Hätte er nicht so nervös ausgesehen hätte Louis ihn geschubst oder zumindest in die Brust gehauen.

“Ist okay ich brauch gar nichts zu wissen. Wieso auch bin anscheinend nicht wichtig genug“ Louis schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Perrie lachte und stieß Louis mit ihrem Fuß an. “Sei nicht so neugierig. Er war schon immer so. Die größte Zicke die es gibt“

Louis sah sie genervt an bevor er seufzte. “Ich geh frische Luft schnappen. Darf ich eure Hochwohlgeboren?“ fragte Louis und wandte sich an Harry. 

“Louis“ seufzte der und machte sich daran auch vom Boden aufzustehen als Louis es tat.

“Oh nein hast du Angst, dass dein kleines Hündchen dir davon läuft?“ rief Louis als er ein paar Meter Vorsprung hatte.

“Louis was ist los?“ schrie Harry noch als Louis am Ausgang angekommen war.

Louis riss die großen Eingangstore auf und stampfte in die dunkle kalte Nacht.

“Louis rede mit mir“ sagte Harry verzweifelt.

Louis drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte Harry an. Er wollte so viel sagen, aber er wusste nicht womit er hätte anfangen sollen.

“Ich weiß es nicht“ hauchte er schon fast “Ich liebe es hier wirklich. Da sind die Jungs und sogar Perrie und du“ Er machte eine Pause und sah Harry lange an. “Aber ich hab keine Familie mehr“ Louis hatte fast schon Tränen in den Augen

“Ich auch nicht Lou“

Louis lachte humorlos.

“Ja aber deine ist tot. Meine lebt und macht sich Sorgen und vielleicht seh ich sie nie wieder“

Harry sah ihn ernst an “Du willst weg von hier? Bin ich so schlimm dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst? Ich weiß ich war nicht nett zu dir aber...“

Louis schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf und machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu.

“Ich kann mir nicht mal mehr vorstellen nicht mehr an deiner Seite aufzuwachen“ Louis sagte es mit zittriger Stimme.

“Aber ich will sie sehen. Vielleicht ein letztes Mal“

“Was ist wenn du dich entscheidest dort zu bleiben?“

Louis seufzte “Gib mir ein paar Tage okay?“

Harry kam Louis noch etwas näher und legte seine Hände auf Louis' Hüfte ab.

“Versprich mir dass du zum Ball wieder da bist okay?“

Louis sah hoch zu dem Jungen mit den grünen Augen hinter denen sich die Welt zu verstecken schien und nickte.

Louis liebte es Harry zu berühren, Harry's Haut gegen seine zu spüren, ihn zu umarmen und gegen seine Haut zu atmen und er liebte es sein Herz schlagen zu hören. Louis wusste wie viel in diesem Momente passierte. Ein anderer König plante vielleicht einen Krieg. Es könnte wieder eine Pest ausbrechen. Er wusste auch, dass Menschen gerade verhungerten und das Zayn unnatürlich hübsch war. Er wusste, dass jemand bestimmt gerade seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen hat, die Erde sich dreht und dass die Sonne eines Tages alles schlucken wird. Aber am wichtigsten war, er wusste dass er sich in Harry verliebt hatte.

“Soll ich eine Kutsche fertig machen lassen?“

Louis nickte. Harry zog ihn fest an sich ran und legte sein Kinn in den Haaren des Jungen ab.

* * *

"Du hast was?" Schrie Niall als Harry an ihnen vorbei lief und kurz sagte dass Louis heimgefahren sei.

"Ist er weg?" Fragte Perrie panisch und sprang auf.

Harry war schon dabei wieder weiter zu gehen als Zayn aufsprang und ihn am Arm festhielt.

"Wieso?" Fragte Zayn und musste seinen Freund ein paar mal schütteln.

Harry riss sich aus dem Griff des Jungen "Weil er seine Familie vermisst" Harry wollte noch dazu sagen dass Louis ihn anscheinend nicht liebte, aber er lies es.

"Wann kommt er wieder?" fragte Liam.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tu nicht so als wärs dir egal" warf Liam ein und seufzte als Harry wieder mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Er hat versprochen bis zum Ball wieder da zu sein" sagte Harry.

Zayn wollte Harry wirklich gerne in die Schulter boxen aber stattdessen nickte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

* * *

Louis fühlte sich seltsam unwohl in einer Kutsche zu fahren. Wieso er auch dem Fahrer sagte, er solle bitte vor dem Dorf halten.

"Ich soll euch bis vor euer Haus bringen. Anweisung von Harry"

Louis rollte mit den Augen und stieg aus der Kutsche als diese anhielt um jemanden vorbei zu lassen. Er winkte dem Kutscher und ging den schmalen Pfad am Waldrand entlang zurück in sein Dorf.

Das erste was er sah waren die Kinder die durch die Straßen hetzten. Er konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen.

Er ging an den alten baufälligen Häuschen vorbei bis er ihres sah. Mit den roten Fensterläden und dem Efeu, der sich eine Wand noch oben schlängelte.

Er rannte die letzten paar Meter und riss dann die Tür auf.

Es waren die Zwillinge die aufsahen und mit lautem Gekreische auf ihren Bruder zu liefen.

“Louis du lebst“ schrie Daysie und klammerte sich mit ihren kleinen Fingern fest an ihren Bruder.

“Natürlich lebe ich, was dachtet ihr?“ lachte er.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Fizzy dem lärm, den die drei machten folgte. Sie stand einfach so in der Tür bevor sie zu kreischen begann und mit einem kleinen Sprint in Louis' Armen lag.

Lottie kam ein wenig später und als ihre Mutter am Abend heim kam, essen auf dem Tisch stand und all ihre Kinder um diesen Tisch herum saßen begann sie zu weinen und ging auf die Knie.

“Also wieso hat er dich gehen gelassen?“ fragte Lottie als sich die Lage beruhigt hatte und sie alle in Ruhe aßen.

“Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich euch vermisse“ antwortete Louis. 

Lottie legte ihren Kopf verwirrt auf die Seite. “Lou, ich hab ihn erlebt. Er ist grausam, gemein, herzlos“

Louis schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf. “Ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte die ich dir irgendwann anders erzähle. Aber vergessen wir das okay? Ich bin da und ich geh nicht mehr“ Der letzte Satz tat ihm mehr als er dachte.

“Die Hauptsache ist, dass mein Sohn wieder da ist und nicht mehr geht“ sagte seine Mutter glücklich und alle nickten. Louis fühlte wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog.

* * *

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Louis glücklich. Er hörte das Kinderlachen von draußen und den Lärm den die Nachbarn mit ihren Pferden machten. Aber es fehlte etwas. Es vermisste den warmen, langen Körper neben dem er Nächtelang gelegen war.

Louis seufzte und stand auf. Die Betten waren leer und die Sonne stand bereits hoch im Himmel.

“Es ist schon Nach Mittag“ verkündete Lottie als Louis an ihr vorbei nach draußen lief.

Er blieb kurz stehen und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um “Wieso hat Mutter mich schlafen gelassen?“

“Weil du endlich Daheim bist“ lachte Lottie.

Louis nickte “Ich geh in die Stadt“ rief er Lottie noch zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht als Andy über den Tresen sprang und Louis in die Arme fiel.

“Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst“ jubelte er immer weiter. Auch als Louis schon längst weiter gehen wollte lies Andy ihn nicht mehr los.

“Das feiern wir heut Abend. Ich bin sicher wir kriegen was ausgegeben. Das ganze Dorf hat seit Wochen über nichts anderes geredet“

"Wirklich?" 

Andy nickte. "Du bleibst jetzt hier oder?"

"Ich... Ja ich bleibe hier" sagte Louis fest.

* * *

Als er am Abend von Andy abgeholt wurde und sie in Richtung des einzigen Gasthauses in der Stadt liefen, begann Andy zu erzählen wie sehr Louis ihm gefehlt hatte.

"Sogar Simon konnte nicht aufhören traurig vor sich hin zu schauen"

Louis biss sich auf die Lippe aber antwortete nicht darauf.

Das Gasthaus war voll und es war laut und als Louis reinkam wurden doch Tatsächlich die meisten leise.

"Ist das nicht der Tomlinson Junge? Den sie nicht mehr freigegeben hatten?", "Wurde er nicht umgebracht?", "Hat der König ihn nicht köpfen lassen?"

Es wurde an jeder Ecke geflüstert als Louis und Andy ihren Weg an den Tischen vorbei, zur Bar machten.

Es war Nick der sich als erstes neben Louis gesetzt hatte. Wer hätte etwas anderes erwartet.

“Und ich dachte schon ich müsste mir jemand neues zum Heiraten suchen“

Louis war seufzte als er die ihm nur all zu bekannte Stimme hörte. Wenn er etwas nicht vermisst hatte, dann war das Nick.

“Sieh dich an“ verkündete Nick laut und nahm Louis‘ Hand. Was seltsam widerlich war. “Du lebst“

Louis riss seine Hand weg und rollte mit den Augen “Natürlich lebe ich“

Er wollte ignorieren wie die Leute sich um ihn scharrten aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen rutschte er unwohl auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

“Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“ fragte ein Mann und sah Louis mit neugierigem Blick an.

Louis kannte sein Gesicht aber war sich nicht mehr sicher woher genau. Also sah er ihn unsicher an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er konnte ja schlecht erzählen wie er mit Harry im Bett gelegen war und wie seltsam warm seine Wangen wurden wenn er daran dachte wie Harry ihn ab und zu überrascht und von hinten umarmt hatte.

“Erzähl uns von ihm“ drängte eine dicke Frau die ihn breit angrinste.

Louis kaute auf seiner Lippe herum während er überlegte. Es war der seltsame Gedanke in seinem Kopf er müsse lügen um Harry zu schützen. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kam zum Schloss zu reisen und Harry etwas anzutun. Wie würde er reagieren wenn er wüsste, dass der König den er so hasste nur ein 17 jähriger Junge war.

“Er ist streng“ log Louis “Und gemein und schreit sehr viel“

Die Leute machten große Augen.

“Warst du die ganze Zeit im Kerker?“ fragte Andy besorgt.

“Ja im dunkelsten“ Vielleicht war es ein wenig übertrieben.

“Waren dort andere gefangene?“ fragte Nick und lehnte sich unangenehm nah an Louis.

“Einige. Alle aus anderen Königreichen“

Die Leute waren beeindruckt. Ein paar von ihnen warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu während andere sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch machten.

“So ein brutales Arschloch“ zischte Andy als die Menschenmasse wieder kleiner wurde.

“Er tut das was richtig ist“ sagte Louis vorsichtig.

Nick schnaubte “Und als nächstes nimmt er uns unser Land weg“

Ein Mann neben Nick nickte zustimmend.

“Wenn der Knabe die Wahrheit sagt dann muss er ein Monster sein“ stimmte die Kellnerin zu. Sie trug um die sechs Bierkrüge als sie an ihnen vorbeilief. Sie blieb auf ihrem Weg stehen und drehte sich um.

“Ich denke du und deine Freunde habt euch ein Bier verdient“ sagte sie und lachte als Andy aufsprang, ihr drei Krüge aus der Hand nahm und glücklich grinsend zu Louis zurückkam

“Unglaublich. Alkohol“ flüsterte Andy und machte einen tiefen Schluck.

Louis wollte so gerne erzählen wie er teuren Wein getrunken und auf dem Tisch des Königs getanzt hatte. Wie er danach im Bett des Königs geschlafen hatte und wie er sogar fast den König geküsst hatte.

“Auf Louis und dass er zu mir zurückgekehrt ist“ brüllte Nick und legte einen Arm um Louis.

***

Es waren einige Tage vergangen. Viel zu viele Tage. Aber Louis fühlte sich gut. Zumindest redete er sich das jeden Tag aufs Neue ein. Er vermisste Harry mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und immer wenn sein Herz schlug, spürte er das stechen darin. Aber es war besser so. Er war bei seiner Familie, da wo er hingehörte.

“Erzähls mir noch mal“ drängelte Daysie.

Louis seufzte. “Ich habs dir gestern Abend erzählt und heute Morgen“

Lottie steckte ihren Kopf in die Tür. “Lou da ist ein Nick der dich sprechen will“

Louis rollte mit den Augen “Ich leg die Zwillinge noch ins Bett“

Lottie lachte und machte sich auf den Weg Nick das vierte mal an diesem Tag weg zu schicken.

“Also es war ein mal ein kleiner Junge. Ein Prinz.“ begann Louis und zog Daysie‘s Decke über ihr Kinn. Phoebe war schon eingeschlafen.

“Dieser kleine Junge hatte vier beste Freunde. Sie liefen nachts durch schloss und spielten zu viert in den Türmen des Schlosses. Eines Tages starb die Familie des Jungen und er musste lernen erwachsen zu sein. Ein König eben. Er lernte weniger zu lachen und ernster zu sein. Er wurde stiller und achtete mehr auf seine Worte. Man brachte ihm bei wütend zu sein anstatt barmherzig“

Louis lächelte als seine kleine Schwester friedlich ihre Augen schloss. Er hatte die Geschichte selbst interpretiert und mochte es wie er sie erzählte.

“Als er 17 war musste das ganze Land denken er sei ein gemeiner, strenger König der die Kontrolle über das ganze Land hatte. Auch wenn dort nur ein Junge stand, mit lockigen Haaren und grünen Augen. Eines Tages dann war da ein anderer Junge. Ein armer Bauernjunge der nie etwas hatte aber nie mehr wollte. Durch schrecklich viele Missgeschicke wurde er auf das Schloss verschleppt wo er auf den König traf. Die Leute aus seinem Dorf nannten ihn ein Monster. Der Bauernjunge dachte das auch eine lange Zeit, bis er den König kennenlernte und…“

“Und ich dachte Harry wäre kitschig“

Louis zuckte zusammen und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

“Bitte Daysie sag mir da steht nicht ein blonder Junge in der Tür“

Daysie sah mit geweiteten Augen hinter Louis. Der drehte seinen Kopf langsam um.

“Du musst sofort mitkommen“ sagte Niall und machte ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer.

* * *

"Wieso?" fragte Louis und stand vom Bett auf.

Lottie und Fizzy streckten ihre Köpfe durch die Tür und sahen den beiden neugierig zu.

"Du musst eben"

"Ich geh hier nicht mehr weg"

Niall sah fast schon gekränkt aus. "Was? Hast du dich in den Idioten vor eurer Tür verliebt?" fragte Niall und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Louis schnaubte und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Louis was ist hier los?" Alle Blicke fielen auf die Frau die in der Tür stand. Ihr Blick war müde und besorgt.

Niall stand da, in seiner schicksten Kleidung. Es sah fast schon aus wie Kleidung für einen besonderen Anlass. Louis wollte sich eine Hand vor den Kopf klatschen.

"Natürlich der Ball. Ich hatte es ihm versprochen. Ich weiß" flüsterte Louis.

Niall nickte mit strenger Mine. "Wenn ich es so ausdrücken soll. Er ist in Gefahr und ich bin losgezogen um dich zu holen" sprach Niall und drehte sich dann zu Louis' Mutter. "Tut mir Leid für die Störung so spät am Abend aber es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass ihr Sohn mitkommt"

"Ihr könnt meinen Sohn nicht noch mal entführen" schrie sie schon fast.

Phoebe drehte sich etwas in ihrem Bett, aber wachte nicht auf.

"Du hast gesagt in Gefahr?" fragte Louis leise.

Niall nickte.

Louis traute sich seiner Mutter nicht in die Augen zu sehen als er Niall am Arm packte und ihn hinausschleifte.

"Ein Pferd?" fragte Louis erstaunt.

"Oh tut mir Leid euer hoch wohl geboren. Die Kutsche war leider derzeit nicht verfügbar"

Louis rollte mit den Augen und stieg auf das Tier. Niall machte es ihm nach und bevor Louis Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, war das Pferd schon losgeritten.

"Was ist mit Harry?" schrie Louis gegen den Wind, während er seine Arme um Niall's Taille schlang.

Das Pferd schnaufte als sie den Wald erreicht hatten. Niall drehte sich halb um.

"Du musst mir eine Frage beantworten Louis" er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und zog etwas an den Zügeln. "Was würdest du für Harry tun?"

Louis war überrascht. Er klammerte sich fester an Niall als der Weg steiniger wurde.

"Alles" sagte er schließlich als er sich etwas zu Niall vor lehnte.

"Er hat noch eine gute Stunde Zeit die Person zu finden die er wirklich liebt" schrie Niall gegen den Wind.

Louis wurde schlecht. Auch wenn sein Bauch warm und kribbelig war. Es war kompliziert.

"Und wenn er das nicht tut?"

"Dann nimmt ihm sein Onkel alles weg. Jeder von uns verliert sein Zuhause und Harry landet auf der Straße"

Louis verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Bleib stehen" brüllte er. Niall ritt weiter. Louis musste es noch ein mal brüllen und tatsächlich stoppte Niall das Tier.

"Erklär es mir oder ich steige ab"

Niall seufzte und drehte sich halb zu Louis.

"Sein Onkel ist der letzte Verwandte den er hat. Der Onkel der ihn mehr als alles andere hasst. Leider war Harry's Vater so dumm und übertrug die Macht auf seinen Bruder. Natürlich nur falls die ganze Thronfolge tot sein sollte. Leider ist da noch Harry. Aber sein Onkel wollte ihm das nicht gönnen und alles an sich reißen. Er stritt Jahre lang mit Harry. Bis sie sich darauf einigten, wenn Harry bis er 18 ist Heiratet darf er alles behalten"

Louis starrte Niall geschockt an.

"Wieso heiratet er dann nicht irgendwen?" fragte Louis, immer noch im Schockzustand.

"Weil Harry eben Harry ist und seiner Mutter versprochen hatte nur zu Heiraten wenn er die Person aufrichtig und über alles liebt. So wie Königin Anne König Robin geliebt hatte. Es ist so ein Familiending"

Niall sah schon fast bemitleidenswert aus.

"Es geht um ein Schloss? Deswegen ist er in Gefahr? Du willst nicht dein warmes Zuhause verlieren. Wirklich?"

Niall rollte mit den Augen. "Was glaubst du wer die Steuern noch um das doppelte runter handeln konnte. Sein Onkel pfuscht überall mit rum. Wenn der einmal König ist können wir uns gleich Köpfen lassen"

Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Reite weiter"

Also tat Niall genau das.

* * *

Niall sprang vom Pferd ab und wartete nicht auf Louis als er das Tor öffnete.

"Du gehst rein und rennst sofort hoch in Zayns Zimmer. Alles Klar?"

Louis nickte und tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Es war fast wie Zuhause ankommen. Die dicken Holztüren und die Steintreppen. Er war außer Atem als er vor Zayns Zimmer stand. Bevor er die Hand zum Klopfen überhaupt heben konnte, riss jemand die Tür auf und zog ihn hinein.

"Dich hört man ja schon von draußen schnaufen. Zieh das an" Zayn schmiss Louis ein paar Klamotten vor die Füße.

"Ich..."

"Man bricht seine Versprechen nicht" zischte Zayn und Louis nickte nur.

Er zog sich um und starrte dann in den großen Spiegel am Schrank. Der Anzug fühlte sich seidig auf seiner Haut an. Die Knöpfe sahen golden aus, genau wie die Nähte. Das Hemd darunter war eines der schicken Dinger die Harry ab und zu trug. Sie ließen ihn immer edel und schlau wirken.

An Louis sah es auch nicht so schlecht aus.

"Na los lauf. Niall ist unten"

Louis wollte etwas sagen. Er schloss seinen Mund aber wieder und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

"Was soll ich eigentlich machen?" fragte Louis ängstlich als Niall ihn mit sich zog. Die Musik wurde immer lauter und die Stimmen der Menschen genau so.

"Harry suchen" antwortete Niall schlicht.

Louis schluckte schwer und versuchte mit dem blonden Jungen Schritt zu halten.

"Aber ich..." er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Niall riss zwei große Türen auf und schubste Louis hinein.

Der stolperte in den Ballsaal. Erst als er aufsah blieb ihm der Atem weg. Die Decke war unmöglich hoch und der Saal war gefüllt mit wunderschönen Frauen in noch wunderschöneren Kleidern. Er machte ein paar Schritte durch die Masse von Leuten. Ein paar Leute tanzten zu der wunderschönen Musik und drehten sich anmutig im Kreis.

Louis musste sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellen um etwas zu sehen. Er sah trotzdem nicht die braunen Locken und die grünen Augen die er suchte.

Er lief weiter an dem riesigen Buffet entlang, während er seine Augen über die Menge schweifen lies. Louis konnte nicht mal ans Essen denken.

Jemand haute mit dem Löffel gegen ein Glas und die Menge wurde still. Sogar die Musik hörte auf zu spielen.

"Ich möchte sie zu dem letzten Tanz des Abends bitten, bevor wir zum Hauptteil vorrücken" rief ein Mann fröhlich über die Menge hinweg.

Louis bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen und auf einmal begannen alle zu flüstern und neue Paare bildeten sich. Die Musik begann wieder zu spielen und Louis wollte wirklich gerne auf der Stelle das weinen beginnen.

"Würden sie mir den Tanz schenken?" fragte eine Stimme viel zu nah an seinem Nacken.

Louis hätte schmelzen und explodieren können. Es war schwer zu definieren was er fühlte.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn und Louis lehnte sich in die Person zurück.

"Du bist gekommen" flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr.

Louis atmete tief ein bevor er sich in Harry's Armen umdrehte und in die grünen Augen starrte.

"Bin ich spät?" fragte Louis und grinste als Harry so breit lächelte, dass man seine Grübchen sah.

"Lass uns tanzen" sagte Harry sanft und nahm Louis' Hand.

"Ich hab Angst" flüsterte Louis als Harry ihn hinter sich herzog.

"Wieso?" fragte er als sie vor der Tanzfläche standen. Die ersten Paare begannen schon zu tanzen.

"Ich kann nicht tanzen. Ich werde fallen"

Harry grinste "Und ich dich fangen"

Louis atmete tief ein bevor er sich von Harry auf die Tanzfläche führen lies. Das lustigste an der ganzen Sache war, dass Harry genau so nervös aussah wie Louis sich fühlte. Harry legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Hüfte und nahm mit der anderen Louis' Hand.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis sie zwischen anderen Menschen tanzten und Louis fühlte sich unheimlich wohl so von Harry geführt zu werden. Die Musik war angenehm laut, so dass man nicht verstand was die anderen sagten und der Geruch der vielen Kuchen lag betörend in der Luft.

"Zayn hat unsere Anzüge angepasst" sagte Harry grinsend.

Louis konzentrierte sich fast gar nicht mehr darauf nicht zu stolpern. Also lachte er, als er einen genaueren Blick auf Harry's Klamotten warf. Dieselben goldenen Knöpfe und Nähte. Nur Harry's Anzug war blau und Louis' schwarz.

"Ich hab mehr Gold" stellte Louis fest und Harry lachte darauf.

"Willst du hier sein?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

Louis hörte nicht auf ihm in die Augen zu schauen als er antwortete "Nur hier bei dir"

Harry lächelte sanft und zog Louis etwas näher an sich. "Du weißt noch was du damals gesagt hast oder?"

Harry schwamm fast schon in Louis' blauen Augen. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen er ertrank darin. Was bei genauerer Betrachtung genau der Fall war

"Dass ich in dich verliebt bin?" fragte Louis etwas schüchtern.

Harry nickte. "Hast du es so gemeint?"

Louis lächelte und er schwor zu sehen, wie Harry sich zu ihm runter lehnte um ihn zu küssen. Wär da nicht dieser Mann gewesen der sich räusperte.

Louis sah von Harry weg und plötzlich wurde ihm wieder schlecht. Sie standen in mitten des Saals. Nur die beiden und all die anderen in einem riesigen Kreis um sie herum.

"Tut mir leid" flüsterte Harry.

Die Musik spielte fröhlich weiter als Louis sich panisch an Harry's Ärmel klammerte. "Harry was ist?"

"Schau mich an wenn du Angst hast okay?" er sagte es so leise, dass Louis selbst es kaum verstand.

"Harry, du hast dich entschieden?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

Louis riss seinen Blick von Harry und zu dem Mann der aus der Menge schritt. Er sah alt und mächtig aus. Fast schon furchteinflößend.

"Ja Onkel" sagte er laut und in einem kalten Ton.

"Ist das dein letztes Wort und deine endgültige Entscheidung?"

Harry versteifte sich sichtig. Er griff nach Louis' Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

"Ja das ist es"

Es wurde wieder still. Louis hatte nicht mal gemerkt wie die Musik gestoppt hatte.

"Und du heißt?" fragte der Mann an Louis gerichtet.

Der schluckte schwer bevor er sich räusperte "Louis William Tomlinson, Sir"

Harry verkniff sich sein stolzes Lächeln. Der Mann kam ein paar Schritte näher und starrte Louis dabei weiter an.

"So soll es sein" sagte er irgendwann und klatschte dann in die Hände.

Die Musik ging wieder los und die Leute begannen zu sprechen und zu tanzen und auf Harry zu zukommen. Die meisten reichten ihnen nur die Hand. Ein paar kamen zu Louis und küssten ihn auf die Wange.

"Harry" murmelte Louis nervös als die Menge um sie bedrohlich eng wurde.

"Entschuldigt mich" sagte Harry um die hundert mal bevor er Louis' Hand fest griff und sie den Weg nach draußen suchten.

"Luft" keuchte Louis als sie durch die Ausgangstür schritten.

"Setzen wir uns" schlug Harry leise vor und drückte Louis' Hand.

Sie setzten sich mitten ins weiche Gras, da wo man die beste Aussicht auf den Sternenhimmel hatte.

"Was ist gerade passiert?" fragte Louis amüsiert und sah zu Harry rüber.

Leider bekam er keine Antwort sondern dafür Lippen auf seinen. Und wenn das nicht besser als jede Antwort war. Harry's Hände fuhren von Louis' Wangen runter zu seiner Hüfte.

"Komm her" murmelte Harry gegen die Lippen des Jungen.

Ehe Louis sich versah lag Harry mit Louis auf sich drauf im Gras.

"Unglaublich" flüsterte Harry, als Louis sich neben ihn rollte um nach Luft zu schnappen.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet" sagte Louis leise.

Harry nahm seine Hand und küsste jedes seiner Fingerknöchel.

"Willst du mich heiraten? Ich versprech dir den schönsten Ring schmieden zu lassen, mit den schönsten Diamanten die es gibt"

Louis lachte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry. Der tat das gleiche.

"Lach nicht" sagte Harry und machte einen Schmollmund.

"Ich brauch keinen Ring"

Harry sah ihn lange an bevor er seufzte.

"Oh"

Louis lachte wieder.

"Ja ich will dich heiraten"

Es war lange still zwischen den beiden. Zumindest bis Louis aufschrie, als Harry auf einmal auf ihm drauf saß. Louis wusste nicht wie lange sie sich küssten. Es kam ihm Ewigkeiten vor. Als würde die Erde sich schneller drehen und sie lagen mitten drinnen. Zeitlos in den Armen des anderen.

* * *

Louis war müde als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte. Das Lächeln schlich sich wie von selbst auf seine Lippen als er die zwei Arme um sich herum spürte und den warmen atmen an seinem Nacken.

"Wir hätten früher ins Bett gehen sollen" murmelte Harry.

"Woher weißt du dass ich wach bin?" Louis drehte sich in den Armen des Jungen.

Harry lächelte und küsste Louis auf die Nase. "Ich hab dein Herz schlagen gehört?"

Louis schnaubte "Durch meinen Rücken? Sicher dass es nicht deins war?"

Harry lachte. "Kann auch sein" Er lies Louis los und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Er lächelte als Louis in fragend ansah. "Wir müssten schon längst wach sein"

Louis blieb in der Decke eingewickelt liegen und versuchte Harry's Wärme bei ihm zu behalten.

"Wir heiraten?" Fragte Louis leise.

Harry war gerade dabei in eine Hose zu schlüpfen als er stoppte und zu Louis sah "Wir heiraten. Gehts dir gut?"

"Ich hab das nicht wirklich durchdacht" sprach Louis leise.

Harry schlüpfte in die Hose und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Louis wenn du dir nicht..."

Louis kämpfte sich aus der Decke und kniete sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

"Nein, nein ich will wirklich. Wirklich. Nur das mit meiner Familie und Andy"

Harry sah ihm ein paar Sekunden in die Augen und antwortete dann. "Wer ist Andy?"

Louis lachte und krabbelte aus dem Bett. "Ich brauch Klamotten"

"Im Schrank. Welcher Andy?"

Louis lachte einfach weiter

* * *

Niall war der erste der vom Küchentisch aufsprang, seinen Stuhl dabei umwarf und sich in Harry's Arme schmiss. Sie fielen beide zu Boden. Louis lachte zusammen mit den anderen als er vorbei an den am Boden liegenden Jungs, zum Tisch ging.

"Guten Morgen König Tomlinson" sagte Zayn amüsiert.

Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf "Oh Gott sag das nicht"

"Ja es heißt Styles" warf Harry ein und setzte sich neben seinen Verlobten. Louis schielte zu ihm herüber und konnte wirklich nicht anders als rot zu werden.

"Widerlich" sagte Perrie und seufzte als Zayn sie mit der Schulter schubste.

"Was ist das eigentlich für Lärm?" Fragte Harry als er sich etwas zurück lehnte damit Danielle ihm einen Teller hinstellen konnte.

Zayn sah unsicher zu Liam, der ängstlich zu Nialll blickte.

"Wir wollten dir den Tag nicht gleich versauen" begann Liam.

"Du siehst so glücklich aus" sprach Zayn wieder.

"Unten stehen ein paar wütende Dorfbewohner und drohen dich umzubringen " beendete Niall das ganze.

“Was?“ fragte Harry verwirrt.

“Eigentlich sind es nur zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen aber sie lassen die Wachen nicht in Ruhe und ohne einen Befehl von dir tun sie nichts“ erklärte Liam.

Perrie legte ihre Beine über Zayn’s und seufzte. “Rate wer das wohl sein könnte“

Louis stürme an den anderen vorbei und joggte schon fast in Richtung Ausgang. Harry hatte noch mehr Fragen doch er entschied sich Louis zu folgen.

Harry begann zu lachen als er Louis da hängen sah. Einer der Wachen hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und hielt in auf Armesbreite von sich weg.

“Er wollte raus Euer Hoheit“ sprach der Mann sofort.

Louis verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah den Mann genervt an.

“Lass ihn runter. Er ist mein verlobter, kein Gefangener“

Louis atmete erleichtert auf als der Mann ihn runterlies und Harry entschuldigend ansah.

“Was ist mit den Menschen vor dem Tor? Sollen wir sie persönlich ins Dorf bringen?“ fragte die andere Wache, die auf Harry zu kam. Louis kam es fast so vor als würden die Männer in der Uniform alle gleich aussehen, alle gleich sprechen und sogar gleich riechen.

“Nein sollt ihr nicht“ zischte Louis wütend. 

Harry sah Louis fragend an. “Nein, lasst mich mit ihnen reden“ sagte er ruhig.

Der Mann nickte und ging wieder.

Harry legte einen Arm um Louis‘ Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich ran. “Du gibst Befehle?“ flüsterte er grinsend.

Louis lächelte breit als Harry ihn mit diesen funkeln in den Augen ansah, von dem Louis nie genug bekommen könnte. “Ich trainiere. Ja“

“Für was?“

“Fürs Bett“ sagte Louis frech und befreite sich dann aus Harry’s Griff.

Die beiden Männer am Ausgang sahen ein wenig verstört aus als Harry Louis mit roten Wangen folgte.

“Hast du das ernst gemeint? Weil wenn du das ernst gemeint hast…“ sagte Harry als sie draußen waren. Louis drehte sich im gehen um und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Harry war verlieb. Und mit allem was Louis tat verliebte er sich noch mehr in ihn.

“Louis“ schrien die drei am Tor und begannen an den Gitterstäben zu rütteln.

“Hey Andy, Lottie und Nick“ er winkte fröhlich als er die Gesichter der drei sah. Auch wenn er auf das eine hätte verzichten können.

Der erste der sprach als Louis das Tor erreicht hatte war Nick. “Du siehst nicht gut aus“ sagte er und verzog seinen Mund.

Louis rollte mit den Augen. “Du auch nicht Nick“

“Das ist er“ sagte Lottie laut als Harry sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen neben Louis stellte.

“Das ist er?“ fragte Andy überrascht. “Das ist der König?“ 

“Ist das so überraschend?“ fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Andy starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden an bevor er weitersprach “Du bist der von dem Louis erzählt hat? Der ihn eingesperrt und verhungern hat lassen? Der jeden einsperrt und tötet und der ihn wie Dreck behandelt hat. Das bist du?“

Harry öffnete seinen Mund aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Er blickte zu Louis rüber, der Harry schon entschuldigend ansah.

“Wow. Also warst du doch froh weg von mir zu sein“

“Nein das war doch nur weil…“

Harry unterbrach ihn. “Ich weiß ich war am Anfang nicht nett, aber wirklich?“

“Wolltest du es nicht so? Damit die Leute Respekt haben?“

Harry sah enttäuscht, fast schon gekränkt aus. “Ich hätte nie sowas über dich sagen können. Niemals“

“Harry es tut mir leid. Ich dachte es wär das Richtige“

Harry fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

“Was ist hier los?“ fragte Lottie und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Harry und Louis drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihr.

“Ich werde Harry heiraten. Ich hab mich in den zukünftigen König verliebt und ich werde ihn heiraten“ sagte Louis leise. Vielleicht auch mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Schwester.

“Was? War ich dir nicht gut genug?“ rief Nick.

Louis kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und atmete tief ein bevor er antwortete “Halt die Klappe Nick. Geht ins Dorf und erzählt es allen“

Louis zuckte etwas zusammen als Harry nach seiner Hand griff und ihn dann ernst ansah. “Du weißt, dass du auch selber in Dorf gehen kannst oder?“

Louis lächelte sanft als er mit dem Daumen über Harry’s Hand strich. “Ich weiß. Ich will nur hier bleiben. Zumindest für eine Weile“

“Komm nach Hause“ flüsterte Lottie. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. “Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Genau wie die anderen“

Louis‘ Herz brach in zwei und Harry musste es gesehen oder vielleicht auch gespürt haben. Denn er drückte Louis‘ Hand und brachte sie hoch zu seinem Gesicht damit er sie sanft küssen konnte.

“Ich hab eine Idee“ sagte Harry und grinste als Louis einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und seine Arme um ihn schlang. Harry liebte es so sehr wenn er Louis so halten konnte. Der Junge in seinen Armen war nur seins und er wollte nur in Harry’s Arme. 

* * *

“König Harry Styles, der Styles Monarchie“ flüsterte Louis als er auf seinen Zehenspitzen stand und Harry die viel zu große und viel zu schwere Krone aufsetzte. “Das klingt so albern“

Harry lachte leise “Mein Vater hat die nie aufgesetzt“

Louis grinste als Harry sich die Krone abnahm und sie Louis aufsetzte. “Er hat immer gesagt sie ist viel zu golden und glitzert zu sehr und dass sie eh viel besser eingeschmolzen und als Kette für Gemma erhalten würde“

Louis lachte und gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss.

“Die Krönung war langweiliger als ich dachte“ gab Louis zu, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Harry lachte “Und hast du gesehen wie wütend mein Onkel ausgesehen hat? Er hasst mich so sehr. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn er irgendwas geplant hat. Der alte Dreckssack“

Louis sah ihn durch den Spiegel überrascht an, bevor er zu lachen begann. Harry legte seine Hände auf Louis‘ Hüfte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck an ihn heran.

“Du bist bescheuert“ sagte Louis leise.

“Und du wirst mich bald heiraten“

Louis grinste “Ich weiß. Hab ja keine andere Wahl“ und damit machte er einen Schritt von Harry weg.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf Louis zu und der wich zurück. Danach kam noch einer und noch einer. So lange bis Louis gegen die Wand stieß.

“Was willst du tun?“ fragte Louis mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Die Krone fiel zu Boden als Harry Louis an die Wand presste, ihn an seinen Schenkeln hochhob und dann zum Bett trug. Louis hatte nicht mal die Chance sich wie ein Koala an Harry zu klammern. So wie er es sonst immer machte.

Sie küssten sich als hätten sie sich Ewigkeiten und ganze Jahrzehnte nicht gesehen. Er vermisste Louis‘ Mund und Louis‘ Hände schon kurz nachdem sie voneinander abgelassen hatten. Harry hatte nicht viele Leute geküsst. Trotzdem wusste er, dass Louis die Person war, die er am liebsten küsste. Die Person die er am liebsten für immer Küssen würde. Er zuckte nie zurück wenn Harry die Hand um seinen Nacken legte um ihn näher heran zu ziehen. Er seufzte immer nur zufrieden wenn Harry stoppte um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass Louis genau das wollte.

Harry mochte es nicht wenn Louis nicht da war. Wenn seine Hand ins leere griff, wo eigentlich Louis‘ Hand hätte sein müssen.

“Hey bist du da?“

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. “Hab geträumt“

Louis lachte leise und küsste Harry noch mal “Die anderen warten schon auf uns“

Harry seufzte “Wir brauchen doch nicht lange oder?“

Louis schnaubte “Wir können jetzt nicht Sex haben“

Harry rollte mit den Augen, küsste Louis nochmal und machte sich dann daran sich aufzurappeln. Louis grinste über Harry. Über seinen Harry und wie er fast stolperte als er vom Bett kletterte.

“Du bist dir sicher?“ fragte Louis vorsichtig als Harry die Tür öffnete.

“Du fragst das zum hundertsten Mal. Ja“

Harry hatte lange versucht eine Lösung zu finden. Damit Louis wirklich glücklich sein konnte. Es war das Einzige was er wirklich wollte. Also hatte er sich entschieden den C Flügel auszumisten, damit dort neuer Platz war. Neuer Platz für Louis‘ Familie. Louis hatte ihm versucht es auszureden, auch wenn Harry gesehen hatte wie seine Augen mit Freude aufleuchteten als er daran dachte wie er seine Familie bei sich haben könnte.

“Wir warten seit einer Stunde“ War das erste das Zayn sagte als die beiden an der Treppe des C Flügels angekommen waren.

“Lasst uns gehen“ sagte Harry schlicht und klopfte Zayn dabei auf die Schulter.

Sie teilten sich alle auf. Ein paar Zimmermädchen räumten bereits die Zimmer des alten Personals auf. Sie hatten die Vorhänge aufgezogen und waren alle dabei wie wild zu putzen. Der Staub hing fast schon magisch in der Luft als die Jungs durch die alten Gänge schritten.

Harry drückte Louis‘ Hand so fest, dass der schon abdrückte von Harry’s Fingernägeln hatte. Doch er sagte nichts. Louis sah vorsichtig zu Harry rüber als sie näher an Gemma’s Zimmer kamen.

“Geht’s dir gut?“ fragte Louis sanft.

Liam öffnete die Tür und begann sofort zu husten. “Staub“ rief er als er sich den Weg zum Fenster bahnte.

“Ich kann nicht für immer trauern“ sagte Harry und lies Louis‘ Hand los.

Liam riss das Fenster auf und das gleisende Sonnenlicht lies den Raum für einen Moment wieder lebendig wirken.

“Das Bett muss weg“ sagte Zayn und begann die herumliegenden Bücher einzusammeln.

Harry nickte und hob das Tagebuch auf, dass er damals hat dort liegen gelassen hat. Louis‘ Fingerabdrücke waren immer noch in den Staub auf dem Buch gemalt.

“Willst du’s lesen?“ fragte Louis leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich fühl mich als würde mein Leben gerade anfangen. Ich will nicht lesen wie ihrs geendet hat. Ich will dass hier wieder Mädchengekicher und laute Fußschritte zu hören sind“

“Du wirst die Mädchen lieben. Ich kann ihnen endlich wieder gute Geschichten vorlesen und meine Mutter hat eine richtige Küche. Kannst du’s glauben?“

Harry lächelte so breit, es fühlte sich fast so an als würden seine Wangen einreißen. Es war wunderbar Louis so begeistert zu sehen. Ihm schien es fast so als hätte sich all das gelohnt, nur für diesen Moment in dem er Louis so glücklich sehen konnte.

“Und sie kommen alle zur Hochzeit“ sagte Harry und brachte Louis damit nur noch mehr zum ausflippen.

Louis stellte sich vor wie Harry abends mit seinen Schwestern spielen würde und sie morgens durch die Gänge des Schlosses turnten und wie Harry ihn jeden Morgen wachküssen würde. Er dachte auch daran was seine Mutter ihm damals gesagt hatte. Das es keine Märchen und Happy Ends gibt. Vielleicht hatte sie sich damit aber getäuscht. Denn für Louis fühlte es sich ganz nach einem Märchen und einem Happy End an.

“An was denkst du?“ fragte Harry leise und stieß Louis leicht mit der Schulter an.

Louis lächelte und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, um Harry einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

“An dich“

**Author's Note:**

> Wenns euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über Kudos und/oder Kommis freuen :) <3


End file.
